Bred To Kill Them All
by Amaranth827
Summary: They have escaped Batiatus villa, but their numbers have dwindled. Agron is angry and grieving he seems to be blindly following his friends and fellow Rebels. They all hope to find peace, freedom and love, but it is something Agron doesn't think he deserved, not until he finds a certain wild little dog that is.
1. Cry Of The Broken

**Title:** Bred To Kill Them All

**Author:** Amaranth827

**Over-all Rating: **MA

**Word Count: **3,208

**Full Story Series Characters:** Agron, Nasir, Duro, Mira, Spartacus, Sura, Gannicus, Saxa, Donar, Nemetes, Ashur, Auctus, Chadara, Crixus, Naevia, Oenomaus, Varro, Aurelia, Liscus, Acer, Lucius Caelius, Lugo, Rhaskos, Sedullus, Gaius Cladius Glaber, Ilithya, Melitta, Quintus Batiatus, Lucretia Batiatus, Barca, Seppia, Seppius, Pietros, Brictius, Camila (Medicus), Diona, Adal, Aria, Correus, Euclid, Fortis, Fulco, Harudes, Kraynos, Leviticus, Litaviecus, Lydon, Lysandros, Mannus, Ortius, Peirastes, Plenus, Pleuratos, Pollux, Pyrrhus, Rabanus, Sophus, Theologidis, Timocles, Totus, Tychos, Verenda, Vitus, Belesa, Attius, Castus, Diotimos, Kore, Laeta, Santos, Sanus, Sibyl, The Egyptian, Trebius, Tiberius Crassus, Salvius, Sabinus, Rufus, Varinius, Marcus Licinius Crassus, Marcus, Heracleo, Furius, Ferox, Chay(OCM) **(I named all these characters because I didn't know their names):** **Slaves from Nasir's Dominus: **Ghita(F), Nakia(F), Arlo(M), Bas(M), Kofi(M), Ramis(M), Irati(F), Julen(M), Cipriana(F), **Batitatus Slaves**: Delu(F), Keelin(F), Orla(F), Denys(M), Ector(M), Absolon(M), Eitan(M) Taite(M), Yervant(M), **Germans:** Adelina(F), Agnes(F), Beata(F), Cacilia(F), Dana(F), Flora(F), Jordis(F), Leberecht (M), Marius(M), Ortwin(M), Reiner(M), Seppel(M), Ueli(M), Alban(M), Boris(M), Emil(M), Geert(M)

**BTKTA Character Relationships: (These relationships happen or are mentioned at some point in the story) **Agron/Nasir, Agron/Dominus/Domina, Nasir/Dominus/Chadara, Nasir/Dominus/Naevia, Crixus/Naevia, Crixus/Lucretia, Naevia/Asher, Spartacus/Sura, Spartacus/Mira, Varro/Aurelia, Rhaskos/Chadara, Donar/Chadara, Gannicus/Melitta, Gannicus/Saxa, Barca/Auctus, Barca/Pietros/Auctus.

**Story Summary:** AU, Agron!Duro!Twins. The story starts just after they have escaped Batiatus villa, it starts with grieving Agron and follows his journey with his friends and fellow Rebels, to find peace, freedom and love, something Agron didn't think he deserved, not until he finds a certain wild little dog that is. This story is set in the same time line as the show but does not follow the show completely, it follows some of the key things but with twists of my own, I've added my own things to make the story how I want it. Certain characters are not dead thus new friendships are built. I just wrote this for fun so I hope you all will enjoy it too.

**Warnings:** May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: Slavery, forced sexual acts, physical abuse, mental abuse, violence, multiple sexual partners, fighting, killing, drinking, torture and anything else you may find in the Spartacus Series and in Starz shows. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. Also I am not an expert in the speech they used back then but I tried my best so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

**Chapter Rating and Warnings:** R, Mild to strong language, mentions of death, grieving loss of loved one, talks of sex.

Chapter 01: Cry of the Broken

A howl of pain ripped through the quiet night and echoed off the walls as Agron dropped to his knees on the cold, damp, hard stone. The coldness of the stone and the ever changing night started to creep into his bones and he felt his body start to tremble. The ache he felt deep in his chest and the cold that seem to unpleasantly surround him made him collapse forward, pressing his arms and forehead against the stone too. The tears started to roll down his cheeks as he let out another cry of pain that was now muffled against his arms.

It had been almost a week's time since Duro, Agron's twin brother had been taken away from him by a Roman blade to the stomach. Duro had been trying to save Agron's life, the stupid fool. If anyone was to ask Agron, it was if both of them had died that day on the sands, the sands they had trained so hard on to become part of the Brotherhood, to become Gladiators, Batiatus' Titans.

Most of the time Agron felt numb, numb to everything that was going on around him, those were the good days, but today, today was one of those days that Agron wished he could curl up and never move again. He let the tears flow freely until he heard footsteps coming towards him. He had gone into a secluded part of the cisterns that they were taking refuge in, away from the prying eyes of the other freed slaves, but he knew that he was not out of earshot when he had roared out his pain. He slowly got to his feet and angrily wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Agron remained back to the person that was coming towards him. It wasn't until he felt the hand on his back that he turned his head to see who it was that had approached him. Gray eyes met his sore, green ones and then he was pulled into their strong arms. "Donar…" Agron was going to tell him to let go of him but he knew Donar wouldn't listen.

Donar stood less than an inch shorter than his fellow German, but he was built much the same, if not a little bigger. That may just be due to age though, Donar was at least five years the young German's elder. That's just what Agron was, young. Donar let out a sigh and tightened his arms more pulling Agron's bare back flush against his own bare chest. Sure he had made attempts at Agron in the past, in their time as Gladiators but now was not one of those times, not when Agron was grieving such a loss.

They had all grieved Varro's death when his life was taken too soon because Spartacus had been forced to kill him and now they all grieved Duro's death. Duro had been a loud mouth fool and not one of the best fighters but he had been improving and Donar could tell how proud Agron had been of him. But now the lovable fool was gone, just like several others of their fellow Gladiators but the loss of a twin was ten times the pain than losing someone else close to you, Donar was sure of it. He couldn't image what Agron was going through, but he had heard the cry he had let out and he sounded and looked totally broken. Donar was going to offer comfort, that's all he wanted to do and hoped Agron knew that.

Agron didn't fight as Donar tightened his arms around his chest pressing their bodies together. Agron had come to realize that his German kin were all huggers and Donar was no exception. He was used to it, Duro always hugged him too. He knew that Donar wouldn't cross the line when it came to this embrace he was just being a good friend. He relaxed some back against Donar and silently wondered how much effort it was taking for Donar to control himself.

Agron suddenly felt relieved that he had something else to focus on other than the grief he felt towards his loss. Maybe mindless fucking was what he really needed, but he wouldn't do that with Donar, too many feelings involved there. As if Donar sensed what Agron was thinking he pressed his lips against his temple and shook his head.

"No, you do not need that." Donar knew what Agron was thinking, about finding someone to have sex with and he knew it wouldn't make him feel better.

"What does he not need?" A voice asked from behind them.

Donar knew who it was without having to look. Auctus had been with him when they had heard Agron but had remained behind, but he obviously couldn't stay away. "He is thinking of finding someone to fuck, thinking it will help him forget his grief but it will not." Donar told Auctus and then released Agron from his arms. He turned around to Auctus wondering if he shared his view on it. Donar motioned with his head towards Agron, hoping that Auctus would talk to Agron.

"What are you, in my fucking head now?" Agron questioned Donar. It was eerie that his friend knew what he was thinking. He was used to it with Duro, but not with anyone else.

"He's right, you know. You may think it will solve things but it will not, trust me." Auctus ignored the grumble he heard from Agron, he knew it was at him saying 'trust me', Agron didn't trust people easily. He stepped past Donar and up behind Agron and slowly wrapped his arms around the younger Gladiators shoulders, taking up the spot Donar had just been in. Auctus had quite a few years, ten to be exact, on Agron, but that hadn't stopped him from bonding with him. "I thought much the same when Barca and Pietros…" Auctus cut off his sentence he knew Agron knew what he was going to say. "But it did not help, it actually made me feel worse."

Agron had tensed slightly when Auctus wrapped his arms around him but he soon relaxed. "But Barca was your lover…and Pietros…of course it made you feel worse after." Agron whispered. He didn't really know what Pietros was to Auctus but he didn't have enough energy to think about it either. Barca and Auctus had been lovers for a long time and then Barca had been interested in Pietros, Agron really wasn't sure of the whole story, it had happened before he had come to the house of Batiatus. He wasn't usually one to get involved in others relationships.

Agron had a point. Losing a brother, a twin brother at that and losing a lover were completely different, emotionally. Maybe fucking someone would make Agron feel better, get his mind off Duro for at least a little while anyways. "Maybe…"

"No, it will not make him feel better." Donar interrupted. He really wished he could help Agron feel better with something that didn't involve sex, but he didn't know what to do. He ran a hand through his short dirty blond hair and let out a sigh.

Auctus turned his head and smirked at Donar, seemed the German was in both his and Agron's head this night. "What do you suggested he do to occupy his thoughts then?" He asked Donar who was now pacing the small room they stood in. "Seems even you can't come up with a better option." Auctus smirk grew when Donar stopped pacing and glared at him. "Don't cast me that look and do not tell me you are not tempted." Auctus' smirk grew more still when Donar's glare grew harsher.

Donar ran his hand through his hair once again and glanced at Agron who was just standing there still back to them in Auctus' arms. It was true he was really tempted to give into Agron if Agron would ask him. "I suggest training or finding Roman's to kill!" Donar finally offered it was after all the only things he had come up with. "I shall speak to Spartacus on the matter." Donar gave one more look at the two men and turned walking back down the tunnel and out of the small room hoping that Auctus would behave himself.

"We are alone if you wish to forget your troubles." Auctus placed his hand flat on Agron's muscular stomach and moved it down slowly, giving the young German plenty of opportunity to move away, but he did not move away instead Agron turned around so he was facing him and just looked at him.

"How did you survive and Duro was for the afterlife?" Agron wondered aloud as he looked at the scar on Auctus' abdomen, much in the same spot as Duro's scar would be had the damn fool survived. Agron reached out and placed his fingers on the scar, the skin was smooth under his rough fingers.

Auctus let out a breath he hadn't realize he was holding when Agron removed his fingers from the scar. "The medicus said I was blessed by the Gods to have survived such a thing." Auctus looked down at his own stomach to the scar that now marred his flesh. A scar which had been given to him by none other than the Gaul Crixus, when they had fought each other in the arena. Crixus had driven his sword through him and somehow he had survived. A Roman had driven a sword through Duro and he had perished. The Gods really did like to fuck with people.

"So you are saying the Gods favored you over Duro?" Agron asked taking a step away from Auctus.

"I do not know why the Gods took him from you but spared me. We will never know the ways of the Gods." Auctus reached out and took a hold of Agron's arm.

"The Gods have never favored me. They took Duro from this world to punish me further." Agron stepped back another step putting himself out of reach of Auctus. "Do not…"

"Do not what?" Auctus asked when Agron did not finish his words.

"Do not get close to me for I will be the end of you." At Agron's words Auctus laughed causing Agron to let out a growl at him. "Do not make a fucking mockery of my words."

"No you mistake me, it was just that are you saying you are cursed?" Auctus hadn't really meant to laugh at his friend but he didn't know what Agron was thinking.

"Yes…" Agron really didn't know how to explain what he was thinking. Everyone that he loved had been taken from him and that is why he was hesitant to let Spartacus, Mira, Auctus or Donar close to him in anyway, after Duro was taken from him he had tried to distance himself from them to no avail, they would not let him.

"Agron you are not cursed." Auctus tried to step closer to his friend but Agron backed up again. Hearing Agron say this explained a lot for Auctus as to why the German had been acting the way he had for the past week.

Agron shook his head as his back hit the wall. He had nowhere else to back up too. "Du hast keine Ahnung. Alles, was ich anfasse, verwandelt sich in Scheiße."

Auctus raised an eyebrow at him but smirked. He had no idea what the German had just said. "Bastard, you know I do not speak your tongue." Auctus stepped forward once more so he was only inches from Agron. "Speak common tongue."

Agron rolled his eyes. Donar would have known what he said. "It is not my fault you do not know my mother tongue." Agron couldn't help the smile that played at his lips when Auctus rolled his eyes at him, clearly not amused by the response. "What I said was that, you do not know that. Everything I touch turns to shit."

"No, I do not know you are not cursed, but I do not believe you are."

"What you believe matters fucking little. You cannot tell me that you believe none to be cursed when Barca was taken from you…and Pietros…" Agron snapped.

"Watch it…" Auctus warned. He did not like it when Agron got an attitude with him. The German's he has known have been hot-headed but he didn't like it when Agron acted this way.

Agron glared at Auctus, he wasn't really sure what he was warning him about, whether it was him saying that his beliefs meant little to him or if he was warning him not to talk about Barca and Pietros.

Auctus raised an eyebrow at the glare he received. Usually he didn't put up with attitudes so he wasn't really sure why he did with Agron but he did. "I see what you mean however I do not believe you cursed, nevertheless you seem broken much as I was. I hope you will let someone fix you." Auctus tried to touch Agron again but his friend moved his arm away. He knew why Agron felt the way he did, he too had thought it when Barca and Pietros were killed by none other than Ashur the fucking Syrian leech. However now he did not think that losing people meant you were cursed just that the Gods saw it fit for it to happen for whatever fucked up reason they had.

"I do not see that fucking happening." Agron let out a huff of air. He knew he was broken right now, possibly forever but he did not see how anyone was going to fix him as his friend believed. But right in this moment all he wanted was to be left alone again. He knew that wasn't going to happen though. Agron walked away from Auctus and to the dark corner of the room, he sat down against the wall bring his knees up in front of him and rest his forehead against them. He was just about to asked Auctus to leave when he heard footsteps coming back into the room, more than just one pair of feet approached him.

Agron picked his head up and looked at the new comers. Spartacus, Mira and Donar were all standing beside Auctus now. Great, now he would have to deal with all of them trying to make him feel better. Why couldn't he just go kill Roman's like Donar suggested or go fuck someone like he wanted too. Agron watched Spartacus as he talked quietly to Auctus and wondered if they actually saw him in the shadows. He slowly got up and stepped back into the little light that was cast in the room from the single torch on the wall. "Do we kill Roman's?" He asked Spartacus, really hoping the Thracian would say yes. He hadn't heard of Spartacus or fucking Gaul finding any Roman's to go after this day, but he wasn't completely with them either.

Spartacus turned from Auctus and took a few steps towards Agron. He had heard the roar of pain that Agron had let out, but he had been in the middle of meeting with Crixus about Naevia, so he couldn't come when he had heard him. He gave Agron a smile and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, we have no Roman's to kill this night." Spartacus squeezed Agron's shoulder when he let out a sigh. "Do not fret Mira has come up with a plan to help ease your mind that is if you are open to it."

Agron watched as Mira came over to stand beside Spartacus, she offered him a small smile as she looked up at him.

"Just hear me out?" Mira asked Agron who watched her for a few minutes and then he nodded. "So I thought it might be a good thing for you to lose these…" Mira stepped a little closer to Agron and reached out and took a hold of one of the dreads which made up his hair.

Agron stepped back from Mira. "You want me to rid myself of the last thing that ties me to my brother?" He couldn't help the growl that laced his words.

"I have just seen you, when your reflection shows in water, you recoil from it. I know it pains you to see yourself. I just thought that if those were gone that it might help ease that pain." Mira really hoped that Agron understood what she meant.

"I believe it a good idea." Spartacus offered. Agron was one of the people Spartacus held as close friend so he knew Agron was fiery and didn't know how the German would take the suggestion.

Agron brought a hand up to his hair and felt the dreads rough against his skin. Maybe Mira was right, maybe it would help ease the pain. But he didn't know if he could do it. He felt his hands tremble as he lowered them back to his sides and immediately balled them into fists in attempts to hide it. "I do not know if it will work."

Auctus stepped closer to Agron again. "It is worth a try is it not?" He was actually surprised that Agron was considering it. "If it does not please you grow it long and do it over again."

"It is a long process." Agron said quietly. When he and Duro had been taken by the Roman's from their homeland East of The Rhine, they each had long hair. Duro's being slightly curly while Agron's was straight. When they had been bought by Atilius and Cassia, their first Dominus and Domina they had made them keep their hair as was but back in plaits, but before they had been sold to Batiatus they had spent their time dreading each other's hair. If he was to rid himself of the dreads now it would be a long time before he could get them back, if he truly wanted them back. Agron let out a sigh. "I shall try it." He watched as Mira and Spartacus both smiled at him.

"Then I shall need your dagger." Mira told Agron as she looked down at his right hip and held out her hand. Agron raised an eyebrow at her but removed his dagger and handed it to her. "Do not be concerned I know what I am doing." Mira tried to reassure Agron but she knew he was still weary of putting himself in her hands. "Here, sit…" Mira walked over to the wall the torch was on, where there happened to be a wooden crate sitting against it.

Agron took a deep breath and did as he was told. He sat down on the wooden crate which creaked from his weight. He was sure the thing was going to break out from under him but he kept quiet and waited for Mira to take the blade to his hair. He closed his eyes when he felt her take a hold of the dreads and he could hear the sound of them being sliced off. It was a weird sound to his ears.


	2. Distractions

**Title:** Bred To Kill Them All

**Author:** Amaranth827

**Over-all Rating: **MA

**Chapter Word Count: 2,875**

**Warnings:** May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: Slavery, forced sexual acts, physical abuse, mental abuse, violence, multiple sexual partners, fighting, killing, drinking, torture and anything else you may find in the Spartacus Series and in Starz shows. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. Also I am not an expert in the speech they used back then but I tried my best so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

* * *

**Chapter Warnings: **Mild to Strong Language, Slight Sexual Situation

* * *

Chapter 02: Distractions

When Mira was done with removing all the dreads she looked up at the men around her, they were all watching her and Agron closely. She smiled and then turned her attention back to Agron's hair and slowly began evening it out. She had done this many times to her brothers when growing up so her hands were well practiced. She made a few more cuts and then stepped back from the silent German. He was looking down at the hair which was lying on the floor. "It is done." She really hoped that this would help him.

Agron raised a hand to his head, running his fingers through his now short hair. "Fick die Götter!" He couldn't remember when the last time it was that he had short hair and it felt unusual to him right now but he figured he would get used to it. Agron looked up when Donar chuckled at his words. Donar was smiling at him while the others just looked at him curiously. Agron felt himself smile too. Damn them they were making him feel better, if only for a moment.

"You speak your tongue as though we all do." Spartacus said with a smirk. He had been around the young German long enough that he knew what a few of his words meant. Donar and Agron were now the only German's in their ranks, so the talking in German was less often. Spartacus had always heard Duro and Agron talking to each other in their language when they thought no one was paying them any mind.

"Unser großartiger Anführer sollte lernen, auch andere Sprachen zu sprechen." Donar smirked at Agron, who raised his eyebrows at him but the corner of his mouth started to curl upwards. Donar chuckled when Spartacus turned to face him, with a curious look on his face. He knew that he wouldn't get away with talking in German for too long, Spartacus liked them speaking common tongue so they could all understand and be understood.

"He has no need for ours, we all speak common tongue." Agron said back to Donar in common tongue giving away what his fellow German had said. Agron watched Spartacus as he shook his head at Donar and then turned to smile at him. Spartacus was the one person that Agron had grown the closest to while Duro was still with him and it would stay that way.

Spartacus chuckled as he looked back at Donar who frowned at Agron. He looked back at Agron and watched him run his fingers through his hair again. He seemed to still be feeling strange about it. Spartacus didn't blame him, when he had been taken to Batiatus' they had cut all of his hair off, changed him. He just hoped that cutting Agron's hair wouldn't change him, just help him move on easier. Spartacus had been worried that after Duro's death that Agron would blame him for it, and try to distance himself from him. But it was not so, Agron was very loyal to him and Spartacus hope that he could help him move past all the pain, pain he knew well. Agron and Mira had been the ones to help him after Varro, even though he didn't want to let Mira at first. He turned his gaze to her to find her smiling at him.

Mira's smile widened and then she let out a chuckle when she noticed Spartacus' crooked smile directed at her, she wondered what he was thinking about. It was great to see them all smile for a few moments anyways. "Agron, there might be something else you can do to help as a distraction." Mira said as she walked around the front of Agron and held out his dagger to him. She giggled when he raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at Spartacus. At that moment she didn't have to wonder what the German was thinking. She glanced back at Spartacus who just smiled at them and then turned away. Mira shook her head but kept the smile as Agron looked back at her his eyebrow still raised. "Not quite, that will not help, comfort of a gentle hand maybe but not that." She placed a hand on his shoulder, she couldn't help the smirk on her face at the thought but she knew that neither Agron nor Spartacus would ever agree to such at thing. "Some of the women have been making jewelry out of materials they have found and have offered to show you how to make one if you wish."

Agron reached out and took the dagger from her hand. "To what purpose would it serve?" He wasn't sure what Mira was getting at. Why would he want to make things with the women?

"You could make a piece in remembrance of Duro." Mira offered.

Agron got to his feet and placed the dagger back into his leather belt that hung around his hips. "I fail to see how that would help."

"Will you at least try it?" Mira asked as she stared up at Agron's face. She was not sure if Agron would agree to be around the women of their group or not. Mira watched him for a few minutes and when he nodded at her she smiled. Mira turned to look at Spartacus when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"They should come here, perhaps." Spartacus was sure that Agron did not want a lot of eyes on him right now.

Mira nodded. "I shall go fetch them."

Agron watched Mira as she slinked from the room she was very small and graceful. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair again but looked up when he heard footsteps moving towards him. He watched Auctus as he came to a stop in front of him. Agron cocked his head to one side when his friend didn't say or do anything. He glanced past Auctus to Spartacus and Donar, who were standing there talking to one another, ignoring him and Auctus.

"It suits you." Auctus reached up and ran a hand through Agron's now short brown hair following the path Agron's own hand had just made. He stopped his hand when it reached the back of Agron's neck and gripped the soft skin feeling the muscles move under his hand.

"You approve simply for the reason that it permits you to run your fingers through my hair." Agron assumed after feeling how gentle Auctus had been. He had seen this man be anything but gentle in the past with fellow Gladiators, so it did come to a bit of a surprise that he was being gentle with him. At Agron's words Auctus slid his hand back up into his hair and gripped, tugging lightly. Agron let out a growl at him, drawing the attention of Spartacus and Donar.

Auctus snickered as Agron reeled back at the pull on his hair and bared his teeth at him. "Do not tell me you don't like that." Auctus felt eyes upon them and turned to see both Spartacus and Donar watching them, Donar was frowning. "Fuck you and that look." He declared and then rolled his eyes at Donar.

Donar started to advance on Auctus but Spartacus stopped him. Donar let out a growl of his own at their leader but received a shove to the chest as a warning to stay put. "You are going to do nothing?" Donar grumbled quietly to Spartacus.

Spartacus glanced over at Auctus and Agron and then back to Donar who looked really upset at what was going on between the other two. "Agron can handle himself." Spartacus heard Auctus chuckle.

"Yes the young German is a big boy and can handle himself." Auctus reached down and grabbed Agron's crotch through the fabric that covered him receiving a grunt from said young German. Auctus didn't like to admit it but it wasn't the size of the man that did it for him but was the eyes and while Agron's was impressive in size his green eyes were like none others he had seen. He held Agron's gaze but kept a firm hold on both his hair and cloth covered cock.

"Let go." Agron let out a growl when Auctus tighten his grip again. He didn't like the situation he was in right now, he had not let anyone touch him like this since he had come to the house of Batiatus and now Auctus, his friend had done so. Agron was just about to force Auctus away from him but before he could Auctus released him and took a step back. Agron was going to advance on Auctus but stopped when foot falls could be heard coming from the short passage that led into the room. Mira was coming with the women. Agron growled again and then walked away from him and towards the wall, where he leaned on it and glared at his friend. He hadn't minded when the fingers had ran through his hair but he wasn't so sure that he liked his hair being pulled or his cock being grabbed. It reminded him too much of a past life.

Spartacus noticed the glare that Agron was giving Auctus and glanced down at his hand which was now resting on his dagger. Spartacus smacked Auctus in the chest as he walked past him and came over to stand beside Agron, leaning himself against the wall as well. He nudged him with his elbow and watched as Agron removed his hand from the dagger. Spartacus knew that Agron would never truly retaliate against Auctus, he considered him a friend. They shared their hate for the Gaul's. Spartacus watched as Mira and the other women came into the room Mira smiling at him and Agron. He really wondered how Agron was going to handle this. "I ask you be nice." Spartacus had seen how indifferent Agron had seemed around the women other than Mira.

"I am always nice." Agron replied still glaring at Auctus. His words caused the other three men to laugh and the women to look at him curiously. Agron grunted at them but he knew his words were not true, he had a mean streak but he was not usually mean unless he had a reason to be. "If I am mean it is justified." At this his friends didn't laugh so he knew they agreed with him. Agron turned his gaze to Mira and the woman that were now standing in the doorway to the small room, a small room that seemed to keep getting smaller the more bodies they put in it.

"Agron, this is Delu, Keelin and Orla." Mira made introductions and then smiled at Spartacus.

Agron looked at the woman each in turn. They were each beautiful in their own right. Delu had dark skin and black hair that was in tiny plaits all over her head. She had colorful cloth wrapped around her forehead and tied at the back of her head. When her eyes met his they were almost as dark as her hair. She gave him a warm smile causing him to look away from her. Keelin was of fair skin and had light brown wavy hair pulled up high on her head and Agron caught a glimpse of her gray eyes before she turned them downwards. Orla had tanned skin and blonde hair and had freckles that covered her cheeks, shoulders and arms. Agron was sure she had freckles even in places that weren't visible due to being covered by the dark blue cloth that she wore. She would not look up at him so he did not know what color her eyes held.

"Please show us what you have been making and teach us." Spartacus said when he realized that Agron wasn't going to say anything.

Agron turned his gaze on Spartacus at his words, he did not think that their leader would be staying and making any of this said jewelry with him. "You shall join?" Agron had to ask not sure if the words Spartacus spoke were including him.

"Yes, I shall…we could all use a distraction." Spartacus patted Agron on the shoulder and walked forward towards the women.

Agron was actually really surprised that Spartacus was going to do this with him, but he figured he wanted to help him feel better. Agron thought it was a nice gesture and it was well received. Agron sat down on the crate again and felt it creak once more under him. He watched everyone in silence.

The women all sat down on the stone floor and started taking things out of cloth sacks they had brought with them. Mira sat down with them and Spartacus crouched down behind her. Donar and Auctus just merely looked on over the women's shoulders to see what was happening. Agron watched as Delu pulled pieces of long, thin leather cords from the bag she had and sat them down on the floor in front of her. She then pulled out a small clay pot and opened the cover, inside were some shiny metal beads of different sizes and shapes. Agron liked the looks of these. Keelin and Orla both had removed things from their bags but none caught Agron's eye like the leather and beads, he thought Duro would have liked these.

"It is rather simple." Delu said as she looked up at Agron. She picked up a piece that she had been working with earlier. "You may twist it like this…" She started twisting the pieces of leather together and then knotting them. "Or you may leave them like this…" She left them straight and picked a spot on the leather and knotted it then slid a bead on it and knotted it again.

Agron really liked the look of the one Delu had just started. "May I?" Agron asked and held out his hand towards her. She smiled at him and handed over the leather cords in her hand and then picked up a few more strands and the container of beads and handed them to him. "Gratitude…" Agron knew that he was getting smiles from Mira and Spartacus both but he ignored them and started working on the leather as Delu had been.

Agron was not sure how long he had been sitting there working in silence on his soon to be finished necklace but when he looked up everyone was showing each other what they had made. Mira seemed to have made a red and blue braided cloth bracelet that she had added a few colorful beads too. Spartacus just seemed to have twisted a few leather pieces together and knotted them. Agron wasn't sure what he was going to use it for. Donar and Auctus had just watched the whole time it seemed. Agron turned his attention back to the leather cords in his hands and he just stared at them for a few moments. He shifted his body and reached towards where his dagger was in his belt and felt until he felt what he was searching for. He slowly removed it and brought it to rest on his knee beside the leather cords. It was Duro's red and black frayed cloth earring. It was the only thing he had left of his brother. He let out a sigh as he placed the leather cord through the metal loop of the earring and then knotted it once it was in place. He gave the necklace a once over and then placed one more knot joining the long piece so it made one single looped piece.

"That looks wonderful." Mira said as she knelled down beside Agron. Seemed the man had talents other than just battle. She watched as Agron placed the leather over his head and looped it once more so it was the right length. It hung down his chest and torso. "I shall have you make one for me." Mira placed a hand on his knee and squeezed.

Agron glanced down at Mira's hand and then up to her smiling face. "It was by chance this one turned out."

Mira swatted Agron's leg and then stood up. "You sell yourself short." Mira was about to turn away from him when she noticed the side of the necklace, Duro's earring was there. She did not know that Agron had kept it, it was sweet. She smiled but remained quiet on the matter. She was happy that Agron had made a necklace in remembrance of Duro. She wasn't sure if it would help ease his pain any but she hoped that she had helped distract him for a short time.

Agron watched as the women all packed up their things and stood. Mira was thanking them and Agron nodded his agreement with her words. He placed his hand on the leather cord and smiled to himself. A piece of Duro was now visible for everyone to see, even if not all realized it. Mira had true intentions and they had seemed to work, he was for once not focusing on the pain of his loss but just Duro in general. Her distractions had worked.


	3. Awaken

**Title:** Bred To Kill Them All

**Author:** Amaranth827

**Over-all Rating: **MA

**Chapter Word Count: 2,610**

* * *

**Warnings:** May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: Slavery, forced sexual acts, physical abuse, mental abuse, violence, multiple sexual partners, fighting, killing, drinking, torture and anything else you may find in the Spartacus Series and in Starz shows. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. Also I am not an expert in the speech they used back then but I tried my best so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

* * *

**Chapter Warnings: **Mild to Strong Language

* * *

Chapter 03: Awaken

Agron let out a groan when he was yanked from his slumber by a commotion from outside the small room that he, Donar and Auctus had decided to sleep in. It was the same room he had spent most of the day in. It was the same room that Mira had cut his hair. And the same room that he had made the necklace he currently wore around his neck, for Duro. Duro, his dreams had been full of Duro before he had been rudely awakened. Dreams were the only place he could continue to be with his brother. As the images of Duro's face faded Agron let out a sigh and sat up pulling his hooded cloak that covered him off. The blankets which he was using to sleep on didn't give much relief from the hard stone and he could feel his muscles ache and protest as he stretched out his limbs, letting out a yawn.

It could not be morning yet. He had not fallen to slumber for that long. Agron reached over and picked up his belt that held his sword and dagger from the spot he had placed them in before he fell to sleep. At the sound of his sword sliding across the floor, Auctus jolted into a sitting position and clenched his dagger in his hand tightly. Agron couldn't make him out that well in the low light of the candle that now burned but he knew what his friend was doing regardless. "Still yourself and fall back to slumber…" Agron said to him as he got to his feet and strapped the belt back around his hips. He picked up his hooded cloak and shrugged it on.

Auctus watched Agron as he got to his feet and then shook his head and got to his feet as well. He was not going to sit around while something was happening. "What is the cause of such a disturbance?" He asked as he too strapped his leather back on and pulled on his own cloak. He heard Donar let out a snore and glanced to where the German still laid. Even in the low light he could see that Donar was sprawled out on the blankets. He let out another snore as Auctus made his way to him and he pushed him in the side with his foot, causing the German to grunt and then sprang to his feet, with surprising ease, axe ready. Auctus was amazed at how much Donar was built much as Barca was. He let out a huff of air before he spoke. "Calm self you lumbering oaf." He chuckled at the half asleep German.

Donar grunted at Auctus' words. "You should know not to sneak up on a sleeping Gladiator." He wasn't sure what was going on but did not appreciate the rude awakening.

"With the noise you were producing an elephant could have snuck up on you." Auctus bantered.

Donar rolled his eyes at him.

"You sound as if you were a bear, it is a wonder any of us find sleep." Auctus smirked this time, he could tell that he was getting to Donar.

Donar growled at Auctus but then turned his attention to Agron who remained silent. "What disturbs our slumber?" Donar asked running his free hand over his face trying to push the urge to fall back to sleep away.

"You mean besides you?" Auctus stepped backwards successfully avoiding the hand coming towards him.

Agron shook his head at the two before he responded to Donar's question. "I do not know…" He walked over to where the candle was burning and used it to light the torch on the wall again. He blew out the candle and then started to make his way down the narrow passageway. He could hear Donar and Auctus following. When they reached the end they were met by the sight of the Gaul's, who seemed to be, once again, in argument with Spartacus, who had Mira by his side.

"We are being hunted by the fucking Roman's!" Acer growled dangerously at Spartacus as he paced the tunnel they all stood in. He threw something angrily into the water at their feet. The sound echoed through the long tunnel.

Agron watched as Spartacus made a face at Acer which clearly said it was not new words to his ears. Even Agron knew they were being hunted it is why they had decided to lie low in the undergrounds of Capua. He suddenly wondered where the fucking Gaul leader was and why he wasn't controlling his fucking men.

"We knew they would send men after us." Spartacus said in a calm voice. He didn't know why the Gaul's were so worked up.

"This fucking preening little shit has a personal vendetta against the _Bringer of fucking Rain,_ for the life of his cousin."

Agron let out a growl when Acer stopped his pacing and advanced upon Spartacus. Agron closed the distanced between them in just a few strides. He positioned himself between Acer and Spartacus. "You fucking shit…" Agron said through gritted teeth at Acer, he did not like any of the Gaul's and he certainly did not like them placing blame solely on Spartacus when their own leader had agreed to their escape plan. Agron was ready to fight all of the Gaul's if he had too, but Spartacus placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him backwards putting space between him and Acer.

"Enough, we do not need to fight amongst ourselves. We have enough enemies outside these walls without building them within." Spartacus didn't let go of Agron as he spoke, he did not want to give him a chance to act. He knew Agron's hatred for the Gaul's was strong and he had seen Acer and Agron at each other in the past. He turned his gaze to Donar and Auctus who both had their hands on their weapons. He shot them each a warning look and Donar seemed to relax slightly, but Auctus came walking towards him and Agron, letting out a snarl at Acer as he past him. They were divided way too much for Spartacus' liking. "Where is Crixus?"

Acer scowled at Auctus, the Greek had taking a liking to Agron and was never far from his side, like the German needed protection, it was rather annoying. Acer smirked when his eyes fell on Agron again, who Spartacus was still holding onto. The German was feisty and looked as though he want to kill them for just being in his presence. Acer's smirk grew at the thought, he didn't hold any love for the German's but Agron was someone he would rather fuck than kill. He reached out and took a hold of the new necklace that now hung around the German's neck and down his torso, Agron's whole body seemed to tense showing that he was uncomfortable. He started to slide his hand down the long strands of the necklace when his hand was swatted away by Agron. Acer let out a small chuckle before he turned his gaze on Spartacus, who was frowning at him. "Crixus is in seek of information." He finally said.

"He risks getting caught?" Mira shook her head. She knew that Crixus was going to start looking for Naevia but they needed to be careful if they had more Roman's hunting them now. There were more pressing matters than seeking information on Naevia's whereabouts. They needed food but she doubted these Gaul's would help provide any.

The Gaul's all broke out into laughter at her words. "He will not be caught." Liscus said through his laughter.

"It is most dangerous for Crixus or Spartacus to be out. They will be the first to be recognized." Mira said in an annoyed tone. These men were even getting on her nerves. She understood why Agron had a dislike for them. They were rude and foolish men.

"Stupid woman, your words mean little to us and you speak as though your voice matters. That you are more than Spartacus' whore." Rhaskos roared out.

"Hold you words…" Spartacus warned, gritting his teeth.

Agron let out a low growl that rumbled in his chest at Rhaskos words. Spartacus tightened his hold on him and Mira's hands found purchase on his bicep, her long, slender fingers squeezing the muscle. Agron heard Donar let out a growl from behind Mira. He inhaled a deep breath before he spoke but knew that he couldn't keep the growl out of his words. "You fucking piece of shit. Say that again and I will remove tongue from fucking mouth."

"Agron…" Spartacus was sure if he tightened his grip any more he would hurt his friend. But he did tighten it and he felt the muscles tense under the pressure. He had warned Rhaskos of his words he had to do the same to Agron. Even though he was happy Agron had said it.

The Gaul's all advanced towards Agron but Auctus stepped in front of Agron blocking their way to him. "Press your luck. I pray you give me a reason to use this." Auctus warned, his lip curling up into a snarl as he tightened his hold on his dagger. He was one of the most veteran Gladiators among them but he knew the Gaul's didn't respect him. He would teach them a lesson if he had too. He looked back at Agron and Mira when he felt Mira grab his arm, he could tell that she didn't want them to fight but he would if need be.

Mira tightened her grip on Agron's and Auctus' arms, hoping that there would be no bloodshed. She watched Agron closely hoping that he would not go for his dagger, which he was very skilled at using. She heard Spartacus get out a grumble at the situation that was happening but he remained still, holding tightly onto Agron's shoulder and watching his men very closely.

"Fall from sight..." Spartacus said firmly, trying to dismissing the Gaul's. He wanted them out of his sight. They all laughed again as they all turned to head towards the main part of the cisterns that the rest of the Rebels were sleeping in. Spartacus let out a long breath and then let go of Agron's shoulder. "Pay no mind to his words." Spartacus said to Mira and then placed his hand on her shoulder, she was still holding on to Agron but she had let go of Auctus who was now facing them.

Mira turned her head so she was looking up at Spartacus and she gave him a small smile. The words had stung slightly but she did not hold them to heart. She had heard a lot worse about herself in the past. "Spartacus, we need to find food. Our supplies are low, may have enough for morning meal and then all will be gone."

"I will put a group to the task." Spartacus assured her.

"I am in need of fresh air. I shall take the task on. But I shall need assistance." Mira glanced at Agron and Auctus as she spoke. "I shall take what coins we have left and procure bread and vegetables." They had managed to gather some coin before they left the villa but they were running low on that too. "Will you be my escort?" Mira asked Agron.

Agron nodded his agreement and then let out a sigh. He was exhausted and would gladly fall back to slumber but he would help her.

"I shall lend aid as well." Auctus raised an eyebrow at Donar as the man let out a loud yawn. "What of you?" He asked his blond German friend.

Donar let out another yawn and then tilted his head to the side. "Does Mira need three of us?"

"No, Mira does not. One of you may return to slumber." Mira took a hold of Agron's arm hoping he knew she wanted him to go with her. When he gave her another nod she turned her attention to Spartacus. "You should get rest." The man had not been sleeping that much. She was worried of him falling ill from lack of food and sleep. As a matter of fact she was worried about that from all of them men that stood at Spartacus' side. When they were Gladiators, they were allowed to get their rest, but now that they were on the run and hiding, constantly worrying about being found, recaptured and executed. It was a heavy thing to deal with every moment so it was no doubt that it was wearing on some of them.

"I am fine." Spartacus brushed a strand of Mira's black hair out of her face and smiled at her. She nodded but she knew he needed rest. He could not hide that from her.

"I shall see you on your return." Donar said to Agron and Auctus. He was more than happy to return to slumber and was happy that he was not set to guard this night.

Agron nodded at Donar and watched the man walk back into the dark passageway. He was sure he would find him snoring upon his return. "Shall we go?" Agron asked Mira and Auctus.

Mira let out a yawn of her own and then smiled up at Agron. "Yes let us make haste and hopefully go unseen." She pulled the tattered cloak she had acquired tighter around herself and followed Spartacus towards the exit to the cisterns, Agron and Auctus following closely.

Agron pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head. He was just about ready to lead the way up the ladder when Spartacus put his hand on his arm. He turned his gaze on the Thracian.

"Do not show brand. Stay to the shadows. I will have you all return unharmed." Spartacus said calmly, despite that actual nerve he felt about them venturing out.

"We shall be cautious." Mira assured her lover and leaned up to place at kiss to his lips. Spartacus didn't usually show affections in front of the others but he allowed her this and she was grateful. Mira turned to face Agron again and gave him a nod.

When Spartacus let go of his arm Agron started to climb the ladder. He reached the top and opened the hatch, the crisp, cool early morning air hit his face and he took in a deep breath. The air no longer felt stale or stifled. Maybe Mira had known that fresh air would do him good. He breached the top and stepped out on the dry earth, which crunched under his feet. He turned back to the hole and helped Mira out when she reached the top, she was quickly followed by Auctus. Agron was about to close the hatch when he saw a cloth covered head coming up. "What is this?" He asked not sure what was going on.

"I am to aid you." The words from the figure echoed off the small hatchway.

Agron offered her his hand when she reached the top and let out a sigh. "Aurelia, you do not need to aid us." The small woman was now smiling at him.

"I know I do not need to but I will." Aurelia raised one of her thin eyebrows at him and then turned her gaze to Mira. "Spartacus already agreed."

"Let us hope that we will bend in." Agron said he closed the hatch and then started walking making his way towards the center of town with Mira at his side and Aurelia and Auctus following behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Just so everyone knows I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own! Sorry if there are to many, I do try my best to get them all but some are always missed. Thanks for your read and feel free to review, makes writing more fun! Thanks again.

Oh, Nasir will be coming very soon don't worry!❥ヅ


	4. Struggling To Let Go

**Title:** Bred To Kill Them All

**Author:** Amaranth827

**Over-all Rating: **MA

**Chapter Word Count: **5,024

**Warnings:** May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: Slavery, forced sexual acts, physical abuse, mental abuse, violence, multiple sexual partners, fighting, killing, drinking, torture and anything else you may find in the Spartacus Series and in Starz shows. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. Also I am not an expert in the speech they used back then but I tried my best so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Sexual Situations, Mentions of Slavery, Death, Violence and Mentions of Blood

(This chapter also contains a Threesome which is Non-Nagron but contains Agron)

Chapter 04: Struggling To Let Go

Agron slowed his pace when he and his three companions reached the small alleyway that would lead them to the center of the market. It could be very dangerous what they were doing. A little slip showing their brands and all could go completely wrong. Agron just hoped that the market would not get busy until after they had collected what they needed and departed. He and Auctus had to take more care than Mira and Aurelia, the woman held no visible marks of slavery. Agron let out a sigh and glanced down to make sure the brand on his forearm was still covered by the cloth and leather he had fastened there. Mira put a hand on his arm as they all came to a stop. The Gods were with them the market was still rather empty in the earliness of the day.

"Aurelia and I shall gather what we need and then we can be on our way." Mira said to both Agron and Auctus. "Try to stay unseen as much as you can." She gave Agron a small smile and she and Aurelia turned to leave the two men standing alone.

Auctus was quiet but he was scanning the area cautiously. He stepped under the bright red and orange cloth sunshade that was attached to the stone wall when a small group of women past him and Agron, giving them curious glances. He couldn't blame the women for looking but he didn't want them to recognize him, if they had ever been to the arena. Agron had been new to the arena and had most fights with Duro, he would be less recognizable.

Agron glanced back at Auctus when the women pasted whispering at each other. He too stepped under the sunshade and leaned against the wall. He kept an eye on where Mira and Aurelia were. From what he could tell they were sticking together and things seemed to be going well. They seemed to be going unnoticed. He watched as Aurelia gave a small smile to the group of woman that past, keeping eye contact with them, not dropping them as a slave was too. She was pulling off being a Roman that she was, well. Agron rolled his eyes at the thought. That he actually cares for a Roman, but Aurelia was Varro's wife and hence she was family.

Agron turned his gaze onto Auctus when the bumped into him as he lean against the wall beside him. He was still not too happy with Auctus for his stunt the other night. "What was that?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"What was what?" Auctus asked in return, looking around them. He thought Agron had seen something he hadn't.

Agron shook his head. "The other night, your hand upon my cock…" Despite the advances that Auctus had made on him in the past he had never gone that far before.

Auctus turned his head so he was watching the German, whose eyes were on Mira and Aurelia. "I did not like being told what to do by Donar. I am my own man, as are you. He does not dictate what we do." It was true he hadn't liked being told what to do by Donar that they didn't need to have sex, even though he had agreed that it would not have made Agron feel better, being told what to do had gotten to him. The looks that Donar had been casting at him, when he was near Agron did not help either.

"So take frustrations out on Donar and leave my cock out of it." Agron stated never taking his eyes off of the girls.

Auctus didn't usually ever apologize for his actions but he could tell that Agron had not been pleased with him. "Apologies... I will not grab cock without consent." That was also something he had never done, before. Sure in the past he had grabbed the cocks of fellow Gladiators in a taunting manner, but when Pietros had come to him and Barca, Pietros had changed him, possibly changed both of them. He chuckled about this. He too turned his gaze to the girls. Auctus was just about ready to speak to Agron again when the man left his side.

Agron couldn't believe what he was seeing it was Duro, it had to be Duro. But Duro was no longer a child as the form in front of him now. He quickly closed the distance between himself and the boy. The boy's curly black hair bounced as he ran back and forth across the market, hair which Duro had had as a child. As Agron advanced on the boy he couldn't help call out to him. "Bruder. Sieh mich an, Bruder!"

The young boy turned his gaze on Agron but did not seem to know the meaning of his words, but merely turned to see who was speaking. He smiled a toothy smile at Agron and giggled. Bouncing up and down causing his curls to do the same, the boy squealed and ran off again but quickly returned. He gazed up at Agron smile still on his face.

When the boy's eyes had met Agron's he felt as if his heart seized in his chest. The eyes were as if Duro was looking right at him again. Agron was about to reach for the boy to embrace him when hands gripped his arms tightly from behind.

"Be still, you are drawing too much attention…" Auctus hissed. The women in the market were now watching Agron very closely.

"Let go of me." Agron tried to remove himself from his friend's tight hold and watched as the boy giggled once again and ran off. "Bruder, komm zurück…" The boy turned around and came back towards Agron, his dark eyes shining with joy.

"I have seen you in the Arena." A voice came from beside them drawing Agron's attention away from the boy he was sure was Duro.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken." Auctus explained and he took a hold of Agron's arm again.

"But I have seen your faces before." The white haired old woman said as she approached them. She had her gray eyes narrowed and her forehead was wrinkled as she inspected them.

"My companion is right, you are mistaken." Agron voiced giving the woman an apologetic look or hoped it was one.

The woman continued to come towards him and Auctus, eyes raking over them. "You are Gladiators. My husband has never missed the games. I would be a fool if I did not recognize you."

"We are just travelers." Auctus gave the woman a smile. He glanced behind the woman, glad that the attention of others had not been arisen. "We must be on our way. May the Gods bless you." He gave one last smile at the woman, who simply nodded and turned away from them.

Agron ignored the looks that Auctus was casting at him and turned his eyes back on the boy. He was running around giggling at the women in the market. Agron could not tell who the boy was here with. None of the people seemed to be paying him any mind. The boy tripped letting out a little yelp as his hands and knees both hit the ground at the same time. Agron gave one more glance at the women and walked towards the boy. "Hast du dich verletzt, Bruder?"As Agron looked down at the boy he realized he had no need to ask because the boy was sitting on his butt, knees pulled up to his chest holding his bloody knee and rocking back and forth.

The boy glanced up at Agron his eyes glassy with unshed tears and reached his bloody hand up to him.

Agron gave a comforting smile and outstretched his own hand.

"NO…"

Agron felt like his arm had just been thrust into a hot flame, as pain ripped through him causing him to roar out. Falling back against Auctus he noticed black uniformed Roman's closing in on them from the far end of the market. Only one seemed to be close to him. He was suddenly hit with fear for the little Duro, he could not lose him again. It took him a moment to come back to himself. "Schnell, renn..." He shouted looking down at the boy, despite the pain that shot through him and numbed his hand. At his words the boy scrambled to his feet and ran, casting evil looks at the Roman's. He watched the boys dark head disappear and he let out groan, he could feel the thick liquid as it slid down his arm and dripping from his fingers to the ground, surely staining it red. He didn't have time to pay any attention to the wound. He let out a growl at the Roman that continued to advance on him and he pulled his dagger out of his belt. The young Roman soldier lunged at Agron, swinging his sword wildly. Agron managed to get behind him and he put the dagger to his throat, he glanced at Auctus and the blade sliced through the flesh like it was butter and the body dropped to the ground.

Auctus let out a growl as he watched the young Roman fall to the ground grasping at his throat and then he grabbed Agron's uninjured arm. "We must flee…"

Agron growled again. "No…we can take them!"

"Agron, there are too many!"

Agron let out a frustrated grunt and let himself be pulled backwards by Auctus. "Go…" Agron flung himself around to face Auctus and cast a look at Mira and Aurelia, who were still unnoticed by the Roman soldiers. He knew the women could make it back on their own if he an Auctus led the Romans away.

"Stop treating me as if a fucking child..." Agron snarled at Auctus as they finally climbed back down into the cisterns.

"I will stop treating you like a fucking child when you regain mind." Auctus took his cloak off and threw it to the floor.

Spartacus came rushing towards them with Mira and Aurelia at his side.

"I have not lost fucking mind. I saw him..." Agron's voice had lowered considerably. He could have sworn by the fucking Gods that that boy was Duro. The wound was still spurting blood, which was flowing down his arm despite the cloth that was now wrapped around it.

"Hold tongue." Spartacus pointed at Auctus who had just about been ready to start quarrelling with Agron again. "Fetch the Medicus." He turned to Mira who nodded at him and she and Aurelia left. "What happened out there?" He directed this question at Agron.

"Roman's attacked us in the market." Agron replied. He thought Spartacus would have known by now what had happen.

"Mira told me that. I want to know what you two are going on about." Spartacus placed a hand on Agron's shoulder and looked down at his injured arm.

"He has gone mad. I am sure of it!" Auctus bent down and picked his cloak. He had not known what had gotten into Agron at the market and to this point still did not know.

"I have not…" Agron snapped. He had not lost his mind. He pulled away from Spartacus and headed towards the back of the tunnels where the small room was. He could hear footsteps behind him and knew that Spartacus and most likely Auctus were following him. He knew that Spartacus wanted to hear his words on what had happened but he didn't like all the eyes upon him. He entered the room and walked over the wooden crate, taking his cloak off. He sat down and placed his arm on his leg. He slowly removed the cloth that covered the wound. More blood flowed and he pressed the cloth back over it, hissing as pained throbbed through him.

He and Auctus had managed to get away from the Roman's with little fight and little damage. He hung his head when the footsteps finally came to a stop beside him and a hand was placed on his shoulder. "I saw him…" He murmured and the hand tightened its grip.

"Saw who?" Spartacus asked. He had not heard any of this.

"Duro. Es war mein Bruder. Ich habe meinen Bruder gesehen..."

Auctus let out a frustrated chuckle, "I do not know his words meaning, he has said it since we lost the Roman's."

Agron lifted his head and glowered at Auctus. He did not know what Auctus was talking about, what about his words were hard to understand.

"He said he saw his brother, he saw Duro." Donar said from his spot, sitting against the wall. Agron turned his eyes to him. "You are speaking in our tongue." He was sure Agron hadn't realized he had been.

"What do you mean you have seen Duro?" Spartacus wanted to know what he was talking about. His wife Sura had been able to see things, he did not believe the German had the gift but maybe he had been mistaken.

Agron retold what he had seen in the market about the boy he could have sworn was Duro. "And then he reached up with bloody hand and I received this." Agron groaned and he adjusted the cloth.

"I did not notice the boy." Auctus admitted.

"I know he was there. Do not say I have lost mind when your own eyes seem to be failing you." Agron stood up and fixed Auctus with a look but turned away from when he saw nothing but concern in those dark eyes. The image of the boy flooded back to him, the curls that had belonged to Duro, the eyes that had belong to Duro the entirety of the boy was as Duro had been. Agron dropped the cloth in his hand as he fought the urge to collapse to his knees. He could hear more footsteps approaching and turn his head, looking back over his shoulder.

Donar got up from his spot on the floor when he noticed blood dripping to the floor from Agron's arm. "You have lost a lot of blood. You should sit." He approached Agron, he could sense how upset his fellow German really was.

"I am fine. Just aid me in closing this wound." Agron held his arm out to Donar who took it within his hands and nodded.

Agron sighed as he slid the cloth along his bare skin, the water trickling its way down his naked body wetting the stone at his feet. He had been left alone for the time being. His arm was stitched and all that was left to do was to remove the blood. He could hear footsteps. They seemed to be pacing the tunnel outside the room. He glanced back over his shoulder as the footsteps seemed to cease but then start up again and Auctus burst into the room, his hands in his hair. "You look as though you are the one that has gone mad."

"Apologize for interrupting, I do not know what you saw in the market but I know you are struggling to let go of your brother…fuck…" Auctus let out a groan as he looked up at Agron, completely forgetting his words. It was not the first time he had seen the young German naked but it was a breathtaking sight.

Agron just shook his head, "Of course I am struggling to let go…I do not want to let go…" Agron stated truthfully, feeling a sharp pain in his chest at the mere thought of letting go of Duro. He didn't know if he ever could or if he would know how. He returned to cleaning his skin. He placed the cloth back into the small clay bowl of water that was sitting on the wooden crate and wrung it out. He straighten back up to Auctus in his space hand grabbing the cloth and lips found their way to his. Agron couldn't help but let out a moan against Auctus' lips, he could feel the shorter man's cock hardening against his hip. He tilted his head back when Auctus' lips moved from his own to his jaw. He couldn't help but let out a startled noise when his head rested on the shoulder of the body behind him, a body he didn't know was there.

Auctus slid his hand down Agron's torso and smiled when the other set of lips found their way to Agron's exposed neck. "Was it not your words that said he did not need this?" Auctus mentioned as he watched finger grasped Agron's hip and noticed his body tense.

"I do not recall said words." Donar lied. He pressed his lips Agron's neck again feeling his pulse quicken, but he hadn't missed how the young German's body had tensed when he had gripped his hip.

"Lies…" Agron muttered and then let out another moan as Auctus' tongue slid over his scar on his left pectoral and then teeth found purchase on his nipple, pulling, teasing. Donar's hand moved from his hip down to his thigh, pulling him back against him more as his lips moved to his shoulder. Agron shivered and then let out a yawn. He was exhausted mind and body, but his body was starting to respond to the hands and lips upon him.

"Do you wish to stop?" Donar asked, nuzzling at Agron's neck and then kissing the curve of where his neck and shoulder met. He slid his hand from Agron's thigh around to his ass. He started to slide his down when he felt the muscles tense.

"Feels good," Agron admitted with a mumble, closing his eyes. His eyes shot back open as lips encompassed his semi hard cock. He had not realized that Auctus had moved that low. He placed a hand in the dark brown hair, not to guide just to have something to hold on too. He let out a groan and leaned more on Donar who was fully hard, pressing against his ass. Agron wasn't entirely sure why he was allowing this to happen, he had not in the past, but fuck the Gods it felt good.

Below him Auctus let out a hum causing vibrations that made Agron's cock harden more. Donar slide an arm around his waist pulling him close and then he started rocking his hips against him pushing him forward into Auctus' mouth. Agron turned his head and Donar's lips immediately found their way to his, muffling the moan that escaped him as Auctus teeth grazed as he pulled off.

"Fuck me." Auctus stated as he slowly stood back up, kissing his way back up Agron's torso. He ran his tongue over his nipple again and then licked a strip the rest of the way up Agron's chest and neck. "Now…" He breathed against his ear.

Donar pulled away from Agron with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't expected this to go that far this quick but he wasn't going to complain. He was too fucking horny for that.

"Fucking harder…" Auctus hissed as Agron's hips snapped forward complying.

Agron let out a growl as Donar's fingers slipped between his ass cheeks, rubbing over his hole. He couldn't help but still his hips and tense his muscles. He was still uncomfortable with being touched there no matter how much he told himself he wanted to do this.

Auctus groaned out of frustration at the lack of movement and pushed back causing Agron's cock to sink all the way inside him again. He really did not like this position, it was too impersonal for him, he preferred lying on his back with the man above him, not standing, but with the three of them it was the easiest option. "Start fucking moving Agron before I take control..." The young German grunted at him and then started moving again, thrusting his hips with a lot of power. Auctus reached a hand back and gripped the back of Agron's thigh. The muscles were shifting under his hand with every thrust. He wasn't sure what Donar was doing behind them but whatever it was had been the cause of the lack of movement.

Donar pressed a saliva slick finger slowly inside of Agron, causing him to hiss and slump forward against Auctus. "Fuck…" They didn't have proper aid to make this more pleasurable and he thought about stopping.

Auctus glanced back the best he could at Donar. He knew now what the other German was doing. Agron was breathing heavy against his neck. He was just about ready to tell Donar to stop when he heard someone clear their throat behind them. "Jupiter's cock." He had not expected anyone to come in on them but Mira was standing there with a smile on her face.

Donar removed his finger and turned to face Mira. He was about to ask her what she wanted but the woman spoke before he could get his words out.

"I thought this might be of some aid." Mira smirked and tossed a small corked amphora at Donar, who caught it and started inspecting it. Mira gave them all one last smirk and left back down the passageway.

Donar uncorked the amphora and pressed his finger over the opening, tipping it upside down. He smiled when he felt the oil against his fingertip. Sometimes it was scary how much Mira knew about what people were doing. He let out a sigh and turned back towards Auctus and Agron. "Seems she knew what we were up too." He poured some of the oil onto his hand and stepped close to Agron again. Reaching around him he took a hold of Agron's cock, the part that was not still inside of Auctus and coated it with the oil.

Agron straighten up, which pulled him farther out of Auctus and Donar coated the length of him with the oil. He moaned as Donar's hand started moving up and down but let out a chuckle when Auctus swatted Donar and pulled on his thigh, pushing his own hips back against Agron. "Fucking impatient…" Agron started moving his hips again groaning at how much more pleasurable it felt now.

Donar coated his fingers and slowly pressed one back inside Agron, who still clenched around him but was more relaxed this time. He started moving his finger in and out and then pressed another one in, slowly working him open as Agron continued to fuck into Auctus. "Can you handle more than this?" Donar asked and Agron nodded, widening his stance slightly, and lacing his fingers into Auctus', whose hand was on the wall.

"Fuck…" Agron tilted his head back and thrust his hips forward. Donar had just pressed a third finger inside of him. He had never had someone care, to prepare him like this and he was suddenly hit with a lot of emotions that he tried to push away. Three fingers definitely burned more as the tight ring of muscle was stretched but Agron didn't mind the dull burn of this. The way Donar curled his fingers and pressed in deeper made him clench around them. He started to press his hips back against Donar's hand when his German kin removed his fingers causing him to let out a whine in protest. Something he thought he would never do. _What are these two doing to me?_

"Are you ready?" Donar asked pressing his lips against Agron's ear.

Agron could feel Donar's fully erect cock pressed against his ass as he pushed his hips back. He nodded and felt Donar's lips curl up into a smile.

"Mmm," Donar hummed, smiling once again. His eyelashes flutter as he stroked the oil over his own painfully hard cock. He lined up and started to press in, just as Agron pushed back, he let out a groan at feeling of Agron opening up for him and then clenching as his cock filled the young German, much faster than he had wanted too.

Donar was thick, big and nothing like Agron had ever had before. He bit down on his bottom lip and let his head fall back against Donar's shoulder as both Auctus and Donar moved. He clenched down when Donar started to draw out.

"Fuck the Gods, you are so…fuck…" Donar huffed out. He pressed his fingertips into the flesh of Agron's hip, causing him to tense again. He removed his hand from Agron's hip and he relaxed again allowing Donar to move easier. He wasn't sure why Agron tensed at his hip being touched but right now was not the time to ask about it either. He took a hold of Agron's left hip and he didn't tense this time. Donar made a mental note to ask about it later as he worked his hips forward, fucking in and out of Agron. They finally found a rhythm that worked and soon both Auctus and Agron were moaning out.

Auctus looked back over his shoulder and smiled when his and Donar's eyes met. "Harder…" The two men behind him moved at the same time making him cry out, in the best way possible.

Donar could see the sweat gathered on the back of Agron's neck and he leaned and licked the heated skin, as he moved his hips slowly. He wanted to make sure Agron felt every inch of him as he pushed in and dragged out. He wanted to make this good for him.

Agron kept clenching around Donar's cock with every thrust he made into Auctus and his legs started to feel weak and he felt his thighs quiver as he strained to keep up the harsh rhythm that Auctus seemed to like. He reached his arm around Auctus to help support himself and felt the rise and fall of his sweat slicked chest. "Are you…" Agron started to ask but then felt Auctus arm start moving faster letting him know that he was stroking himself. He felt himself smile. He was glad he wasn't the only one that couldn't keep up this fast paced fucking. He pressed his fingers into Auctus' hip to press in deeper and then let out a hiss as pain shot through his arm, and both men stopped moving. Agron bit his bottom lip, as he released his hold on the smooth flesh beneath his fingers. "Fuck the Gods, do not stop." He thrust back into Auctus trying to ignore the pain.

Donar thrust in deep and Agron let out a loud moan, his back arching and his head tipping back again. He had to smile about this and fuck he didn't know how much longer he would be able to last if Agron kept moaning like that.

Auctus was sure he almost bloodied his fingers as he tried the grip the stone wall, his moans echoing off the wall as Agron thrust in deep, hitting the right spot. He came unglued, coming hard as his own hand pumped him through his orgasm. "Fuck…" He breathed out, almost a sigh and dropped his head backwards onto Agron's shoulder.

Agron could feel heat twist in his stomach when Auctus tilted his head back. He pressed his face into Auctus' neck as he rocks his hips forward, slow and deep, a pace much different than Donar.

Agron's moans were causing Donar to move faster, thrusting his hips in out with purpose and sending amazing sensations straight to his cock.

"You are beautiful." Auctus remarked breathlessly as he pressed his lips against Agron's ear. His words caused Agron to lift his head up and then wrap his arms around his chest. Auctus wasn't afraid to say the words to Agron, he had said similar words to Pietros and Barca. He found the form of a man beautiful, much more so than a woman. Auctus turned Agron's head towards his until their lips found each other again, the kiss was sloppy and very open mouthed, Agron was practically panting now and his own hips were slowing, moving only from the motion Donar's hips were making. Auctus used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue in, licking at the roof of Agron's mouth.

Agron lets out a gasp his breathing becoming erratic when the tension in his body finally shattered as his orgasm ripped through him. He clung to Auctus while he rode out the pleasure that rushed through his body. His cock twitching his seed spilled inside of Auctus.

"Gods…" Auctus gritted out as Agron tucked his face back into his neck. Auctus managed to remove himself from Agron's hold just enough to pull away, Agron's spent cock slipping from him, and he turned around to face Agron, letting him embrace him again. Auctus pulled Donar's face towards his own and pressed his lips to the German's. "Come, you big oaf…" He insisted, knowing that Agron had just about had enough.

"Oh…oh…fuck." Donar exclaimed, snapping his hips into Agron in fast, sharp thrusts, the heat in his lower stomach coiling like a spring ready to snap, it felt almost too good to be deep inside this gorgeous man and that was enough to snap that coil that held back his orgasm. Donar's hips stilled as he panted loudly into Agron's shoulder.

Auctus stroked down Donar's sweat covered back, the man was still trying to catch his breath and he was sure that Agron was squeezing hard around Donar where he was still buried inside him. Agron looked totally spent. "Off…" He pushed Donar's shoulder. When Donar pulled out Auctus could feel Agron's breath hitch and he leaned more into him. The wall was cool against his back but he really didn't mind. Sweat and semen were now running down the inside of his thighs, but he really didn't mind that either. He watched Donar as he walked away from them and came back with the cloth Agron had had earlier. Donar gave him a questioning look and Auctus nodded at him telling him he should clean Agron up.

**A/N:** Nasir will be in the next chapter, do not worry. Thanks to all my Nagron Peeps for reading this and feel free to leave me a review.


	5. No Way

**Title:** Bred To Kill Them All

**Author:** Amaranth827

**Over-all Rating: **MA

**Chapter Word Count: **3,541

* * *

**Warnings:** May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: Slavery, forced sexual acts, physical abuse, mental abuse, violence, multiple sexual partners, fighting, killing, drinking, torture and anything else you may find in the Spartacus Series and in Starz shows. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. Also I am not an expert in the speech they used back then but I tried my best so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Sexual Situations, Mentions of Slavery, Death, Violence and Mentions of Blood.

* * *

Chapter 05: No Way

Weeks had passed since they had fled Capua and many villa's had been liberated. Many more men and women added to their ranks. So far they had stayed out of the reach of both Glaber's and Seppius' men. But it was only a matter of time though Agron thought and let out a sigh as the group he was travelling with crested the top of the hill that looked down upon the next villa they were to take. It was surrounded by trees and not too far from the road by the looks of it. He could sense eyes upon him, something he seemed to sense easily these days. He found two sets of eyes looking at him, Auctus and Mira. They must have heard it when he sighed. Either that or they had already been watching him. Mira was looking up at him from her position in front of him and then reached out and ran a hand over his tanned arm. Her dark brown, almost black eyes locked onto his own bright green ones, this caused Agron averted his gaze so he was looking solely at Auctus, who stepped closer to him and then dropped his dark brown eyes to the top of Mira's head but remained silent.

Agron had nothing against Mira, after all he considered her a friend so he withheld the growl that wanted to slip from his lips at her persistent eyes upon him. He wondered if it was because she knew he had heard what she said to Spartacus about _him an angry boy that couldn't piss without splashing everyone about_…the words repeated in his head when he looked at her. He was a little upset with her that that's what she thought of him but it also could have been just her anger at Spartacus that spurred her words. He did not know, he had not broken words with her on the matter. It was true he was very angry lately but he couldn't really be blamed could he? As far as being a boy, sure he was younger than Auctus, Spartacus and Mira, well most of those he considered friend but he hadn't been a boy since the age of thirteen when the Romans took him and Duro as slaves.

Agron let out a long breath, not of exhaustion but of frustration. He glanced to where Spartacus stood with the shit-eating Gaul and felt a growl escape his throat unable to hold it back. Auctus placed his hand on shoulder then. The Undefeated Gaul, Crixus, had brought them here in search of his woman, Naevia. She had been taken from him while they were all still slaves and gladiators under the house of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus. The Domina of the house, Lucretia, had found out about Crixus' and Naevia's secret love for each other and had banished Naevia from the house to be sent to other villas, to other Roman shits, in a fit of jealousy and rage. So this was the beginning of their search for Crixus' precious Naevia.

Agron let out another sigh and felt eyes upon him once more, but they were not that of Mira's or Auctus', but those of Spartacus, his blue eyes clearly showed that he could sense Agron's frustration. Agron averted his eyes slightly looking down at the villa in the distance that they were about to take as their own, but then looked back at the Thracian, who gave a silent nod and the group of fugitivus started to move with Spartacus. That's what they were they had been branded fugitivus and if caught the only fate they held was death. They had already lost Aurelia, Agron shook his head, he didn't want to lose anymore. Agron let out one more sigh and then followed silently, when Auctus let go of his shoulder. He pulled the hood of his slightly tattered cloak over his head as they made their way towards the villa…

"Tiberius, bring Chadara to me, for I want my cock deep inside her!" The aging Roman said to his body slave and then ran his fingers down the slaves exposed chest and stomach. He then brought his hand up to the slaves long raven locks and ran his thick fingers through it, letting out a hum of approval. He seemed to be debating if he just wanted his female body slave tonight.

"Yes Dominus!" Nasir said and waited for his Master to remove his clammy fingers from his too hot skin and then quickly left the room in search of his friend and fellow body slave. He let out a small sigh when he was out of ear shot of his Master and then closed his eyes briefly as he continued down across the villa, which he knew by heart. He used to despise being called Tiberius, when the Romans placed the name upon him, ten years past, but now he even started to call himself so. He daily had to remind himself that it wasn't his true name but it was hard sometimes not to just let it be so. Everything else had been taken from him, why not let them take his name completely too? He padded through the hall and into the slave chambers where he figured Chadara would be. "Chadara, Dominus requires you." Nasir said to her as she looked up at him from her position beside one of the other house slaves, who seemed to be nursing a cut on her wrist. He let out a sigh and stepped closer to the two women. "Ghita, what did you do?" Nasir asked even though he knew they had to get back to their Dominus.

Ghita looked up at Tiberius, eyes and cheeks still wet with tears. "One of the guards made attempt on me again, made me drop a glass. He pushed me down…"

Nasir nodded he knew the guards liked to make attempts on the slaves and injuries usually were acquired in the attempts. He let out another sigh and walked to the small chest that sat in the corner, where most of the slave's clothes were kept and he pulled out some scraps of cloth and brought them over to her. He kneeled down in front of Ghita and took her arm, inspecting it closely. "It doesn't look too deep seems the Gods favor you again. Clean it with water and wrap it tightly, I shall try to bring salve to calm the pain." Nasir placed the cloth in her lap and then stood up. "Come Chadara, Dominus awaits us."

Chadara ran a hand through her wavy blonde locks and then stood up with a roll of her blue eyes. "Couldn't he just want you tonight, Tiberius?" Chadara let out a sigh and followed him from the room.

Nasir didn't respond as they made their way to the Dominus' chambers. He had been wanted by their Dominus last night and was sure that he would be asked to aid in some way tonight also. This was the only part he did not like of the position he held, it meant that his Dominus forced him to have sex with him regardless of what Nasir wanted. It was part of being a slave. When they reached the blue curtain that hung in the doorway, Nasir made Chadara go in first and then he followed her in taking his place in the corner by the doorway. He would wait until he was called upon. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood silently. Nasir tried not to watch as their Dominus had his way with Chadara it brought him no pleasure in watching so he stared at a spot on the wall above their heads…

Agron stopped beside Spartacus when they reached the gates of the villa, Auctus stopping beside him. His frustrations had not wavered any in the time it took to reach the villa, if anything they had built. He watched as some of the men launched Lydon and Ortius to the top of the stone wall and they soon disappeared behind it. The sounds of Romans dying filled the quietness as the few guards that were behind the gate were taken care of. Agron took a step forward and then stopped when he felt a hand grip his arm. He looked down at the hand it was Spartacus' way of telling him to be patient, something he didn't like to do. Spartacus squeezed his arm once more before he let go of it. He turned his gaze back to the now opening gates and scanned the area beyond, no guards were left in the courtyard, and all that remained were the ones inside the villa itself. Agron charged in after Spartacus letting out a growl, he finally would have someone to take his anger and frustrations out on…

Nasir watched as his Dominus flipped Chadara onto her stomach and thrust back into her, grabbing onto her hair and leather slave collar around her neck. He closed his eyes and then opened them again to stare at the previous spot on the wall with a tiny sigh.

"Tiberius, I shall finish, come place cock in ass…" Dominus ordered.

Nasir started to undo his loose white trousers and then walk forward, willing his body to respond but when he reached his Dominus he stilled his movements due to the screams that filled the air.

"Fetch my robes quickly!" The now angry Roman shouted at Nasir, pulling away from Chadara, who rolled her eyes out of sight of the others in the room…

Agron growled and then he launched himself at a Roman stabbing him in the neck with his dagger as his body forced them down into the shallow water pool. Red soon tainted the previously clear water. He quickly got to his feet and dispatched two more Romans, keeping his eyes on where Spartacus was. The fighting ended as Spartacus stabbed a Roman through the back of the head and out through the mouth. Agron let out another growl as the body of the now dead Roman collapsed to the floor…

Nasir tried to flatten himself against the wall and quickly fastened his trousers back tightly on his waist as two large men in very little clothing came rushing through the curtain and grabbed his Dominus by the arms roughly and started dragging him from the room. One of the men turned and took Nasir by his arm and pushed him through the door pushing Chadara into him causing them both to stumble.

"Tiberius what is happening?" Chadara whispered and gripped the olive skin of his arm tightly.

"Hush, just do as they say." Nasir replied and then let out a hiss as the man pushed him again. He noticed that all the house slaves had been ushered out into the courtyard and a large group of men stood before them, just as underdressed as the two other men. One of the men was talking about freedom. Nasir chuckled at the thought, why would he want to be free. He glanced at the tall figure beside the man that was talking about freedom he seemed to stand a few inches taller than most of the men around him. He was very attractive. Nasir soon found himself staring openly at the striking man, something he had never done before. It wasn't until the name Spartacus was said that Nasir tore his eyes away from the man. _These are the Rebels, _Nasir thought and felt his jaw clench.

Agron started watching the newly liberated slaves as Crixus led the Dominus of the house away to be questioned about his knowledge on Naevia's whereabouts. The slaves were all gossiping now that they were in the absence of their Master. He stepped up beside Spartacus, but remained silent. He was aware of Auctus and Donar watching him.

"Do you feel better?" Spartacus asked turning his head towards him, their eyes meeting once again. Spartacus had raised an eyebrow slightly.

Agron let out a sigh, "Roman blood does bring great joy."

"A sigh has been passing lips all day." Spartacus wondered what was really bothering his friend.

Agron started to let out another sigh but stopped it short at Spartacus' words. "Frustrations and unease of mind…" Agron said as explanation.

"What is it that unease's you so?" Spartacus asked the young German. He knew what was frustrating him already.

Agron shook his head, not wanting to speak his mind.

"Find tongue Brother!" The Thracian said turning towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Agron glanced at Spartacus' hand and then to his face. "I have concerns of this quest we are set on…" Spartacus tightened his hold on Agron's shoulder so he continued talking. "I feel it's going to lead us all to the afterlife."

Spartacus didn't release hold on Agron's shoulder. "Which path do you speak of?" He watched Agron look at the group of Gaul's and tightened fingers once more, bringing his attention back to him. "I told Crixus we would find her if she still 'lives' and that is what we will do." Spartacus kept the pressure on his friends shoulder.

Agron looked down at Spartacus' hand again and then nodded.

"I shall set Mira to task tending to the women, to see the collars removed." Spartacus let his grip go and left to find Mira.

Agron let out another sigh now that the Spartacus was out of ear shot. He looked out in front of him the eight slaves that had just been freed were huddled together whispering. He was just about ready to step towards them to speak to them when Mira came out of nowhere and approached them. Agron stilled in his steps and just watched.

"Tiberius, are we really free now?" Ghita asked hopefully, pulling her long blonde hair up into a messy ponytail.

Nasir hissed at her words and the others fell silent. He was just about ready to speak and discourage them from trusting these people when a woman with freckles on her face approached them. Her dark eyes were scanning them.

"My name is Mira and I require assistance." Mira looked at the people in front of her and met eyes with the boy that stood in front of them. He wasn't really a boy, but he was young, maybe a few years younger than Agron. His honey brown eyes were narrowed and untrusting, which she understood.

"I shall help you…" Ghita responded and stepped forward. She looked back at her friend Nakia whose long, curly black hair was being braided by Chadara. Once Chadara released her hair Nakia stepped forward too.

"Great follow me." Mira said with a smile and led the girls away from the others.

Nasir hissed at the fleeting looks of Ghita and Nakia as this Mira led them away. He turned his attention to Chadara, who was now watching someone. Nasir followed her gaze; she was looking at Spartacus and the handsome man that he had been watching earlier. He once again found himself watching the man. The man didn't seem happy, that was an emotion that Nasir noticed easily, sadness of heart. "Chadara don't get any ideas, these men are not to be trusted!" Nasir said when he noticed her leaving his side.

"You worry too much." Chadara brushed off his comment and strutted off towards the villa, keeping her eyes on Spartacus and the very handsome man standing with him.

Agron removed his hooded cloak and placed it on the ground beside where he seated himself. He could feel eyes upon him as a cup of water was placed into his hand. Agron looked up to find one of the slave girls they had freed along the way standing in front of him. She had long, dark brown hair that was braided so it hung over her shoulder. Her skin was creamy and freckled and her eyes were blue like the sky above them. She was very beautiful if Agron was into that, but he wasn't. He did not recall her name nor did he care too. Agron was pretty sure that she had taken a liking to him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He heard the growl escape his lips before he could stop it and the girl blushed and scurried away. Agron looked up when he heard a chuckle, it was Auctus. He sat down beside Agron without a word and sipped from his own cup.

"Must you scare them all away?" Spartacus asked as he placed his tired body down on the other side of his growly friend and then smirked at Auctus. "I do not know which passes lips more these days, the sigh or the growl." He smiled his crooked smile at Agron as he looked up from his cup at him. "Drink, Brother!" He placed his own cup to his lips and watched the now stoic German beside him.

Agron looked back down at his cup and then raised it to his lips, swallowing its contents in two gulps. "I think she has taken a fancy to me." Agron expressed not looking up from the now empty cup in his hands.

"And this bothers you?" Spartacus prompted not sure how his friend felt about it. He looked over to Auctus when he heard his snort. The man seemed to always be at Agron's side these days and Spartacus started to wonder if there was more to them.

Agron shook his head it wasn't that it bothered him. "It shall not be returned…"

Spartacus nodded. He glanced around them and noticed Mira and a newly freed blonde woman watching them, they seemed to be in conversation. "I felt the same with Mira."

"But you still lay with her, I shall not." Agron admitted.

Spartacus agreed with a nod and then tilted his head slightly as he looked at Agron. In the time he had known Agron he had not seen him with many people, he seemed to keep close to Donar and Auctus. "Does no one catch your eye?" He couldn't help his curiosity on the matter after all Agron had become the closest friend he had after Varro had died.

Agron shook his head once again. It was true, not one of these people truly held his eye. Yes he had been with Auctus and Donar, but he didn't know if he actually could see himself 'with' either of them. Sure he found some of the men around them attractive but none he could see himself with either.

Spartacus gave a small smile before taking another sip of water. He figured a change in subject was due. "We suffered no causalities."

"Liscus and Acer suffered minor injuries…" Auctus offered, not amused by the Gauls in the least.

"Fucking Gaul's, they grow careless." Agron grumbled as he looked at the singing, boisterous Gaul's. Rhaskos was nude, dancing on top of the table, cock flopping around. Agron rolled his eyes and lowered his gaze back to his hands. He could hear Auctus murmur something beside him but couldn't make out all of what he said. Agron knew Auctus had very little love for the Gaul's too, even though Auctus ex-lover, Barca, had become close to Crixus, Auctus remained indifferent to the Gaul and by extension the other Gaul's.

Spartacus agreed with the carelessness and rolled his eyes too. "How many weapons did we secure?" He asked looking at the two men beside him.

"Enough to see a dozen more men ready to fight." Agron looked up at the group of newly freed slaves still huddled together. He didn't think they would be fighting men or women for that matter. Not all the women could handle themselves as Mira could. Agron let out a long sigh, hoping it would go unnoticed by the Thracian but by the way his eyebrows rose it did not. They had only been lucky to pick up a few men along the way that seemed suited to pick up blade. He looked past the huddled group to one of the men that had joined their ranks recently. He was of kin, German, Chay he called himself. Agron lowered his gaze again when Chay's eyes met his.

Auctus watched Agron as he scanned the crowd and he noticed the new German watching Agron now, even though Agron had dropped his gaze back to the empty cup in his hands. Auctus didn't know what to make of this new German. He glanced over at the new freed men, they all seemed rather small and a few were older. It would take a lot of training to make them fighters. He was tempted to let out a sigh of his own.

Nasir looked at the piled bodies of the guards an saw his Dominus' body piled to the top. He heard a few excited noises come from his fellow house slaves and let out a hiss of frustration at their giddiness. He didn't like this, not one bit. He wasn't sure which one of these men had killed his master but didn't care, no way was he going to trust any of them.


	6. Life Forfeit When Enemies Of Rome

**Title:** Bred To Kill Them All

**Author:** Amaranth827

**Over-all Rating: **MA

**Chapter Word Count: **2,608

**Warnings:** May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: Slavery, forced sexual acts, physical abuse, mental abuse, violence, multiple sexual partners, fighting, killing, drinking, torture and anything else you may find in the Spartacus Series and in Starz shows. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. Also I am not an expert in the speech they used back then but I tried my best so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Mild Sexual Situations, Mentions of Slavery, Mild Violence and Mentions of Blood.

Chapter 06: Lives Forfeit When Enemies of Rome

Nasir stood there watching all the men around him cautiously. He was trying to ignore how happy his fellow house slaves seemed about no longer having a Dominus. He did not see how that was a good thing. Their lives were forfeit now. They were now all branded enemies of Rome. He was sure of it. Nasir was just about ready to speak his mind to the chatty men around him when two large dark skinned, half naked men came to stop in front of him and the others. They were two of the Gladiators. All of the Gladiators were clad in very little cloth. He supposed that was the appeal of them, show off their bodies to make the crowds like them in the arenas. But they were not in the arenas any more. Nasir hissed when then men ushered him and the others to stand in a line in front of the villa. He was the last to do so, reluctant to do anything these men wanted of him.

Nasir looked to his left and saw that Spartacus "The Bringer of Rain" was walking towards them. He had been the only one that wasn't in awe of the man, in this house. He looked past Spartacus to the very good looking man, who was walking slightly behind Spartacus and beside another man who had his hand on the said good looking one's shoulder. They were all in conversation, he couldn't hear all of their words but he hear the handsome one say something about 'fighting men' but the rest was lost on Nasir's ears. Nasir's eyes were once again openly staring at the man of their own accord.

As the man got closer Nasir could clearly see his brilliant green eyes and the furrow of his brow. Nasir snapped back to what was going on around him when someone took a hold of the leather collar around his neck and pulled it off, it made a weird snapping noise that Nasir didn't like. He absentmindedly raised his hand and ran his fingers across his now bare neck. It felt wrong to Nasir. Soon a sword was thrust into his hand and he saw the good looking man shake his head and then the words, 'blood' filled Nasir's ears.

Agron couldn't believe how trusting Spartacus was of these new men. He rolled his eyes when he saw the looks on the faces of the newly freed slaves grasping the swords, most if not all for the first time. He watched them turn the swords in their hands for a time and then he sighed and stepped back, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes as he listened to Spartacus tell Kraynos and Ortius to test the newbies skills before taking to bed. He let out another sigh as he felt someone place themselves against the wall beside him. At first he thought it to be Spartacus or Auctus, but realized the body next to his was smaller than both the men. Agron opened his eyes to see Chay standing there facing him a smile on his face and eyes locked to his. Agron raised an eyebrow waiting for the other German to speak.

Chay's smile grew showing off his teeth. "You seem in need of sleep my young kin." Agron looked stressed and tired. Chay dared to let his eyes roam and took in the sight of the taller and younger German in front of him. Agron's tanned, muscled chest was slowly moving in and out. Chay could see a slight sheen of sweat that was still glistening Agron's skin. He started to let his eyes travel lower, following the thin leather cord necklace that Agron wore, its long strings covering almost the whole length of his torso, but stopped when he heard Agron growl slightly. Chay snapped his eyes back up to Agron's face and smiled his toothy smile again, despite the scowl upon the other German's face. Chay glanced back down and watched Agron's hands clench into fists and then unclench.

In the week he had been with the Rebels, Chay had seen many of the men laying claim to other's but never saw Agron with anyone. Not anyone besides Auctus. He did not know the story of the two but he did not care. He had also seen Agron always with Spartacus, Mira, and Donar. Chay glanced back up to Agron's face and was just about to suggest they find a room, when he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. He turned to see Auctus glaring at him.

"Leave fucking sight…" Auctus commanded. He did not like this guy, something about him was off and Auctus could sense it. He was going to say more when Chay raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to make him leave, but Spartacus joined them and Auctus drew silent.

"Go see where help is needed Chay." Spartacus told the short German man and watched him look at Agron and then at Auctus and he let out a huff of air and then walked away. Spartacus leaned on the wall in the spot Chay had just vacated. He watched Auctus walk around them and stand on the other side of Agron. "So it seems he has affections towards you." He announced as he watched Chay disappear inside the villa.

"He only wants cock in ass." Auctus snarled.

Agron smirked at Auctus' response and closed his eyes again. He heard Spartacus chuckle and opened his eyes again to look at his friend. "Were his words amusing?" He asked not sure as to why they would be. Auctus' words spoke the truth. Agron knew that was all Chay wanted from him. Hell it was all a lot of men and women wanted from him.

"And you shall not indulge him?" Spartacus questioned.

Agron felt the smile creep onto his face. He found it amusing at the tone the Thracian had asked in, indicating he thought Agron should indulge the other German. Agron heard Auctus growl beside him at Spartacus' words and Agron shook his head at Spartacus. "Frustrations may be taken out in the wrong manner…" Agron admitted. He did not want to cause damage where damage should never be caused. Auctus grunted and Agron hit his side with the back of his hand.

Spartacus raised an eyebrow but nodded, he understood what Agron meant. "Have you broken many words with him?" He wondered how much Agron knew of him.

"A fair sum." Agron closed his eyes again. He stayed silent for a short time but then decided to tell Spartacus what he had learned of Chay. "He too has a brother, yet he still draws breath. Chay was sold out to the house he and his brother belonged too. Four years have come and past since he has last seen his brother." Agron tried not to focus on his thoughts of Duro as he told Spartacus what he knew.

"I don't even know if he will be an asset when fighting." Auctus grumbled. He wasn't too impressed at Chay's attempt to bond with Agron. He wasn't jealous he just didn't like the guy.

Spartacus nodded at both of them. "Where was he sold from?"

Agron shrugged. "Shall I inquire?" He asked knowing why Spartacus wanted to know.

"It would be of great use Brother." Spartacus clapped Agron on the shoulder.

Agron nodded and glanced at Auctus, who was scowling now. He nudged him with his shoulder and then pushed himself off the wall.

Auctus started to follow Agron when Spartacus put a hand on his chest stopping him.

"We do not need any quarreling, go aid in training the newly freed."

Auctus let out a huff of air, he didn't like the fact that he was being told what to do but he would do it regardless.

Agron watched Auctus, who gave him a half smile before he walked off to join the other men in training. He let out another sigh and then rounded the corner. Chay couldn't have gone far. Agron turned his head when he heard a group of the women giggling and he ran right into someone. The person he sought.

Chay let out a grunt and took a hold of Agron's sides, fingers firmly gripping his smooth, bare skin. "Did you require assistance?" He asked with a smile, not removing his hands.

Agron looked down at Chay's hands and then stepped back, making Chay's hands drop from his sides. "Spartacus would have information from you."

Nasir stood watching the men around him quietly, sword still in his hand. Chadara came to his side drawing his attention to her and her now collarless neck. He raised a hand to his own neck and found no collar, something that was hard to get use to. He let out a sigh.

"Tiberius, are you not impressed by the sight of these men?" Chadara asked looking at him. She thought most of the men looked like Gods and both she and Tiberius would be happy to be claimed by any of them.

Nasir looked at Chadara, eyebrow raised. He knew how she felt about sex and knew she was waiting for one of the men to claim her. He was about to say something in response to her question when he noticed the very handsome man back out of the doorway of villa, his back muscles tensed. Nasir could see hands on his bare sides.

"That is Agron." Chadara told Tiberius seeing where his eyes fell. "Is he not pleasing to look at?" She let out a small noise that clearly showed her pleasure in the sight of the man.

Nasir didn't respond he just kept watching this Agron. He now had a name to put to the handsome man. When Agron stepped to the side and leaned against the wall, Nasir could see a shorter man, much to his own height, had been the one with the hands on Agron's bare skin. He watched as the short man turned stepping towards Agron, invading his space again. "Can he not tell he is not interested?" Nasir mumbled with a hiss.

"So you do like what you see?" Chadara asked smiling at him.

Nasir wasn't going to respond, he was still too upset about being freed against his wishes. This villa had been his house since yet the age of nine and he did not know how to accept that it was now gone.

Agron let out a hushed snarl as Chay stepped close to him once again. He couldn't help the smile that found its way to his lips again at the growl the young German let out. "What information does our great leader seek?" Chay asked taking another step forward.

Agron felt his shoulders tense at the lack of space between them and prayed for Chay's sake that he did not try to touch him again. He watched the shorter German before he spoke again. "He inquires about the villa you belonged to with your brother."

"It is a large villa just west of Neopolis." Chay smiled again at the young very handsome German standing in front of him, trying to coax a smile in return. He stepped a little closer and looked at Agron's face again. "Will you grace me with a smile?" He asked with another yet wider smile of his own. He had only seen Agron's beautiful smile a few times in their journey and wished to have that smile directed at him.

Agron raised an eyebrow again at Chay's question and watched the man's smile grow on his face. He let out a sigh and decided he was going to ignore the other German's advances, he would let Auctus worry about them if they became too much. "You may be reunited with your brother before long." Agron stated and then started to push himself away from the wall when he felt a calloused hand press against his lower abdomen, trying to hold him in place. He let out a growl.

"So jung, und doch so stark." Chay said as he splayed his fingers across smooth muscled skin.

"Nimm deine verdammte Hand weg…" Agron growled, he didn't want to fight with Chay and show any weakness to the new recruits, but he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself if Chay did not listen.

Chay smiled up at the younger German. "Cock rises at such noises passing lips!" He kept his hand still in place as Agron narrowed his bright green eyes at him. "Do you not crave to be touched as I crave to touch you?" Chay asked.

Agron couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips at the man's words. Just as he was going to say something back to Chay, he felt the man's hand slide lower over his navel and to the top of his leather belt. "Remove fucking hand…" Agron repeated in common tongue this time growling through gritted teeth. He could feel all his muscles tensing.

Chay smiled a very toothy smile at him, the tenseness in Agron's muscles was not expected but Chay did not stop. He was just about to slide his hand lower with Agron gripped his wrist very tightly.

Agron grabbed Chay's wrists pulling his hands away from his skin. He twisted Chay's arm behind his back and then pinned him against the wall, he had previously been leaned against. Agron pressed Chay's face into the coarse stone wall and leaned close to his ear. "I am not fucking you." He gave one last push and heard Chay groan and then he released him and then turned away, feeling eyes upon him. He glanced to his left and found brown eyes locked onto his own green ones. Agron let out a sigh and walked off to find Spartacus.

Nasir hissed when he saw the short man standing in front of this Agron slide his hand down his defined stomach. He could see all of Agron's muscles tensed to what looked like a painful state, yet this man continued with the sliding of his rough looking hand downward. That's when Nasir noticed the smaller man's other hand come up to rest on Agron's right hip and in an instant Agron had gripped the man's wrists and was moving him, pinning him face first into the wall. It looked like Agron was saying something to the small man and then he turned away and Nasir found their eyes locked onto one another. It was Agron however that broke the contact and turned away from Nasir. Nasir himself let out a sigh and turned his gaze back on the short man, he had scrapes on his face where it had been shoved into stone, Nasir felt himself smirk.

"Seems he did not care for hands upon him!" Chadara commented from beside Nasir.

"That was clear from the beginning." Nasir hissed, unwanted touching bothered him. That is why he always tried to take care of his fellow house slaves when the guards had laid rough hands upon them. But he knew he could never protect them.

"Do not worry Tiberius I am sure Agron can take care of self…" Chadara smiled at him.

"That maybe so, but others do not have the right to touch when it is not wanted." He growled.

Chadara just nodded at him. "I thought we would escape unwanted touches being amongst fellow slaves but it seems to still happen."

Nasir wasn't sure what to say, he still was not happy about being among slaves as enemies of Rome.


	7. Better Off Dead

**Title:** Bred To Kill Them All

**Author:** Amaranth827

**Over-all Rating: **MA

**Chapter Word Count: **2,305

**Warnings:** May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: Slavery, forced sexual acts, physical abuse, mental abuse, violence, multiple sexual partners, fighting, killing, drinking, torture and anything else you may find in the Spartacus Series and in Starz shows. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. Also I am not an expert in the speech they used back then but I tried my best so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Talks of Slavery, Talks of Death, Mentions of Blood, Mild Violence.

Chapter 07: Better Off Dead

Time seemed to pass slowly as Nasir watched all the men and women around him. He had found himself a secluded corner of the courtyard to observe from and he was now watching Spartacus and Agron. The man Auctus, as Nasir had learned his name from Chadara, was standing with them his arms folded across his chest not looking too pleased by whatever they were discussing. It seemed they were all getting ready to retire for the night. Nasir watched as Spartacus walked off with the woman that had called herself Mira and Agron walked off with Auctus. He couldn't help but wonder if the two were together. Nasir climbed to his feet and slowly followed the four as they made their way through the villa, he wondered where Agron was going and if Auctus was going with him. He saw Mira and Spartacus enter his Dominus' chambers and Agron walked into one of the smaller quarters down the hall with Auctus following him.

Nasir backtracked a little and entered the slave quarters, surprised to find the bedrolls still empty. He walked over to the chest in the corner and opened it, pulling out an old dagger that he had spirited away some time ago, to protect the slaves and himself at night from the guards, luckily never having to use it. He didn't know what he wanted to do but he had to do something right? He couldn't just let this men get away with taking away everything that he had ever known, could he? Nasir sighed and slid down the wall, he felt dizzy. Closing his eyes he gripped the hilt of the dagger tightly in both hands and felt tears escape their confines and roll down his cheek. His life had been taken away from him, he would be better off dead now. Nasir wasn't sure how long he sat there deep in his own thoughts before he finally came back to the world around him and the noises of laughter and happiness flooded his ears, laughter and happiness he did not feel. He stood up, still clutching the dagger tightly, having made up his mind what he was going to do. He was going to kill Spartacus…he was going to kill 'The Bringer of Rain…'

Agron bolted upright, feeling the body beside him do the same, when he heard a scream and then he jumped to his feet and started putting his leather back on as fast as his tired body would allow for, strapping his sword on and clenching his dagger in hand. Auctus was doing the same and then they headed out into the hallway where they saw Spartacus pushing a newly freed slave into the arms of two of the men. It was the same one that had been watching Agron earlier. "What the fuck happened?" Agron asked as he and Auctus stopped beside the Thracian, he noticed the old dagger in Spartacus' hand.

"The boy here just made attempt on my life." Spartacus looked up at Agron and Auctus, noticing Agron's slightly tired expression disappear to be replaced by a furrowed brow and a growl escaped his lips, directed at the boy.

Agron started to take a step forward but Spartacus and Auctus both grabbed his shoulders. Spartacus moved his hand to Agron's chest and pushed him back shaking his head. Agron let out another growl but did not try to advance.

"Take him to the chambers off the courtyard, I shall join you presently." Spartacus turned and walked back into the chambers.

Agron nodded to the two men as the little man looked up at him. His brown eyes seemed to be lit with fire. Agron followed them silently, he could sense Auctus behind him and he too remained silent. "What spurs such fucking bravery little man?" Agron asked trying to understand the attempt on Spartacus' life.

"Not bravery, just fucking stupidity." Auctus said as he watched the little man.

"Better off dead from my own actions than to be killed for something that was out of my hands." Nasir had taken his life into his own hands when he had decided to try to kill Spartacus, he knew he was dead either way, if these men did not kill him for his attempts, he knew Rome would for being with these men. He was actually surprised he still drew breath. Nasir never took his eyes off Agron but he could hear Auctus make a noise that clearly said he didn't agree with his words.

Agron watched the little man for awhile he had gone back to being silent other than the hisses he let out at the men holding him by the arms. Agron sat down on the table behind him waiting for Spartacus and no doubt the Gaul to join them. He looked down at the dagger in his own hand and could sense eyes upon him again. Agron raised an eyebrow as he looked back up at the little man, who was struggling with the men holding him. The little man didn't seem to want to take his eyes off him it was a curious thing to Agron. "Do you…" Agron drew short and stood as the Gaul came in and pushed the little man, slamming him against the wall. The little man let out a hiss and growl at Crixus.

"You wish to train this fuck?" Crixus gruffed as he turned to face Spartacus who had entered the room behind him.

"The boy deserves opportunity. " Spartacus said while watching the boy.

"He was given such a thing and made attempt on life in response." Crixus pointed out, never talking his eyes off the little fuck in front of him as he started to pace back and forth the length of the room.

"God save me, I find myself in agreement with the Gaul!" Agron looked down at Spartacus who was seated upon the table. Auctus made a noise that said he was thinking the same thing.

"He has known nothing but slavery, a tether that is not easily severed." Spartacus tried to reason with his men.

"Maybe never so…" Crixus stopped in front of the little fuck.

"And what does that say to those we wish to join us, if we do take his life?" Spartacus asked seriously.

"That they better be agreeable…" Agron offered. He wasn't sure what Spartacus wanted them to say. He too had been a slave most of his life, but he did not find any joy in it as it seemed the little man had. Agron let out a sigh.

Spartacus looked up at his friend, not sure if the man was completely serious or not. "We are Roman's then? I will not have it so!"

"If he makes attempt again…" Crixus stopped in front of the little shit again and stepped closer. "I will make sure he joins his Dominus in the afterlife." Crixus back handed him and watched as blood spilled from the little shits mouth and then he turned and left the room.

Agron sighed and perched himself on the edge of the table beside the Thracian. "And how shall we train this wild little dog?" Agron asked and saw the brown eyes flicker with emotion, emotion he wasn't sure how to read. He turned his gaze away from the little man and to Spartacus.

"As Batiatus had Doctore train me."

"And that worked out so well…" Agron shook his head, but Spartacus gave him his crooked smile as a response. "And what shall we do with him for the night?" Agron asked wanting nothing more than to fall back to his hopefully dreamless sleep. He could sense the brown eyes upon him still.

"We shall put guard to watch the boy and the rest of the newly freed this night and pray morning sheds new light upon us." Spartacus stood and looked down at Agron. "Come Brother, let us return to much needed sleep." He gave a smile to Auctus and then left the room.

Nasir hissed as he was pushed into the slave quarters. The taste of blood was still heavy in his mouth. He turned around a found Agron leaning against the door frame, positioned so he could see both the hall and watch the room. Nasir wondered if Agron was taking the shift to watch them. It wasn't long until the others were ushered in through the door past Agron. He let out growls as each of them past him. Nasir silently hoped what he had done would not be taken out on the others. Chadara, Ghita and Nakia jumped at the growl towards them and rushed into the room. Arlo, the old cook, never slept in these quarters with them, he held a room off the kitchen, was ushered in through the door, followed by Bas, who looked nervously up at Agron and received a growl in response, he rushed into the room and sat on the cloth in the corner farthest from the growling man. Kofi and Ramsis enter together adverting their eyes from Agron, hence they did not receive a growl. They came and sat beside Nasir still keeping their eyes adverted.

Nasir couldn't help but keep his eyes on Agron. He didn't know why he felt the need to watch the man but he did. He tried to ignore the whispers of the people around him as his thoughts took him, he couldn't help but wonder why Agron never laid a hand on him after all he seemed much closer to Spartacus than the stupid brute of a Gaul did. Nasir poked his tongue out of his mouth and ran it gingerly over the split in his lip, wincing slightly. He lifted his eyes back to Agron when he noticed the man move.

Agron stepped into the room and sat a jug of water down onto the tiny table against the wall. "Now sleep, training starts tomorrow."

Nasir didn't watch Agron's face as he spoke but he could tell that the man didn't think any of them would become fighters. Agron glanced around the room and then left. Nasir noticed the two men that had gripped his arms roughly earlier, take up guard outside the door. He let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Tiberius what happened to your face?" Ghita asked from her position beside him. She put a hand on his thigh.

Nasir looked down at her hand but decided not to comment on it because he knew it was a friendly gesture and nothing more. "I did something to deserve it." He said in response to her question.

"What did you do to deserve such rough treatment?" Chadara asked wondering which one of the men had hit him.

Nasir hesitated, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the others what he had done. He finally decided it was best that they hear it from him and not from the mouths of others. "I made attempt on Spartacus' life…" He said soberly.

"You what?" Ghita squeaked quietly.

"You heard me! We are better off dead than joining these men." Nasir hissed. It frightened him to think of what the Roman's would do to them if they were recaptured.

"Tiberius you are mad, why would you do that?" Chadara asked her voice thick with disapproval. She did not think joining these men would be the end of them. Maybe she actually had a chance of finding love now. Love beyond what she felt for Tiberius.

"He took everything from us!" Nasir growled.

"Maybe from YOU." Ghita snapped. "The REST of us were nothing to Dominus, just simple house slaves that he used, you and Chadara alone held meaning to him."

Nasir hissed at her. He hadn't thought of it like that, but right now he was too upset to consider their feelings on the matter.

"They are going to kill us all now, are they not?" Nakia asked through her sniffles.

"They will not harm you." Nasir said as he ran a hand through his raven locks. "That I am sure of." He looked around at them as they all started whispering to each other.

"Did Agron give you this?" Chadara asked as she lightly touched the split in Nasir's lip with a scrap of cloth.

Nasir winced again at the pressure Chadara put on the wound and then took the scrap of cloth from her. He pressed it to the split and held it there before removing it so he could speak. "No he did not lay hand on me, it was the Gaul."

"Crixus, the Gaul leader?" Chadara asked.

Nasir nodded. "I believe it so." He was not surprised that Chadara knew many things about these men already. "Now sleep, I fear we are in for a long day hence." Nasir wasn't really sure what was in store for them but he knew they were in for something. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall once more. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would claim him.

Agron left Spartacus' quarters after sharing a few more words with the man and then headed down the hall hoping Auctus had not let anyone else claim the bed they had earlier. He walked into the room and found said man sprawled on the bed, sleep already having claimed him again. Agron slowly started removing his leather and weapons, stripping down to just his subligaria. He placed all on the floor near the bed and then climbed on lying on his stomach. He was hoping sleep would claim him quickly the sun would rise too soon. Auctus must have sensed his presences because he turned towards him draping an arm over Agron's back. Agron let out a sigh and closed his eyes.


	8. Not Very Trusting

**Title:** Bred To Kill Them All

**Author:** Amaranth827

**Over-all Rating: **MA

**Chapter Word Count: **2,703

* * *

**Warnings:** May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: Slavery, forced sexual acts, physical abuse, mental abuse, violence, multiple sexual partners, fighting, killing, drinking, torture and anything else you may find in the Spartacus Series and in Starz shows. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. Also I am not an expert in the speech they used back then but I tried my best so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Sexual Situations, Mild Violence.

* * *

Chapter 08: Not Very Trusting

Agron let out a groan when the chatter outside the room pulled him from his slumber. It was still early morning for there was very little light coming into the room. He rolled onto his back and stretched out his long body, willing his muscles to work, he knew he had to train these new shits today. Soon he felt lips and fingers sliding across his bare skin. The lips started to move from his neck down his chest, pulling his nipple between teeth as the progress continued lower. Agron held back the moan that wanted to escape and took a hold of the shoulders, pulling the wandering lips back up to his level. "Spartacus awaits us." He said when the brown eyes met his.

"So let him wait longer." Auctus finally said trying his hardest to go back to what he was doing.

"I do not wish too." Agron mumbled as the fingers started to slide under his subligaria. His brow furrowed as the hand did not stop its movement and the lips found purchase on his neck again. Auctus either did not hear his words or he did not care. "You would force me?" Agron finally asked his friend.

Auctus sat up on his knees beside Agron and stared down at him, removing both hands and lips from the other man's body. He had never forced himself on another man and he was certainly not going to do so to his friend. "I would not force you." Was all Auctus could think of to say. He knew he shouldn't have assumed that because they were together one night that Agron would continue to want to be with him. The man was not that trusting even when it came to his friends and seemed even more so with intimate matters and it was stupid of him to think it would be any different. "Apologies…I over step." He got up from the bed and picked up his leather and weapons.

Agron sat up and swung his feet so they were resting on the floor. He let out a sigh as he looked up at his friend. "None are needed…I just…" Agron fell silent when Auctus held a hand up at him, indicating he didn't have to explain himself. He didn't want to make Auctus feel bad but he didn't want to go there again, he couldn't let himself go there again. It wasn't that he didn't trust Auctus, he was one of the few Agron did trust, but the words he spoke the Auctus weeks ago about him being cursed was still filling his mind and he would not see Auctus become another example that proved that. Agron stood up letting out a yawn and then strapped on his leather and weapons. He could hear Mira, Spartacus and Crixus talking outside the curtained doorway, so he listened to what they were saying.

"I will get all the women and those that are not of fighting abilities to help me prepare what we can from the villa fro when we take leave…" Mira's voice sounded tired but sure.

"That is greatly appreciated." Spartacus too sounded tired and Agron wondered how much sleep had claimed him. "I will set to task working with the boy…" Agron knew that he was talking about the wild little dog.

"Is it wise to trust him again?" Mira asked worry thick in her voice. Agron knew there was no changing Spartacus' mind on the matter.

"Trust must be gained the boy will learn." Spartacus said in reply, Agron knew there were a lot of meanings behind that one statement.

"I shall take my men to scout the area, to see what can be gained before we take leave of this place." Crixus commented.

"And I shall have Agron train the new recruits." Spartacus said and Agron stepped out through the curtain at his words. Auctus right behind him, Spartacus smiled at them in greeting before he spoke again. "Go." He said to Mira and Crixus.

Agron leaned against the wall letting out another yawn as Spartacus turned to face him and Auctus. "So I am to be Doctore now?" Agron asked with a raised eyebrow. Auctus chuckled beside him causing him to smirk.

Spartacus smiled and then gripped both of Agron's arms. "You know I hold you most trusted and your talent is great. They shall learn well."

Agron nodded, he would do what needed to be done, but he still held doubt in these new men. "Shall I fetch them?" He asked and Spartacus nodded and then pulled Auctus down the hallway with him. Agron turned and headed to where he had left the new recruits the previous night and noticed that the men guarding the door were different. He nodded to them both as he entered the room. Most were still asleep, only the old man had his eyes open. "Wake them." Agron told him and stood with his arms folded across his chest. He watched as the old man woke them all up, the three women sitting up instantly looking up at him. The wild little dog kept his eyes closed even as the others moved around him. "You three Mira is awaiting you, go." Agron pointed to the women and they jumped to their feet and rushed past him. "You four out to the courtyard, go." He said firmly and the four men rushed out of the room. "Up wild little dog." Agron pushed his foot with his own and the wild little dog hissed at him.

Nasir jumped to his feet letting out a growl at Agron. "Do I get trained now?" He snapped. Despite the attraction that he felt towards Agron, he still did not trust these men.

Agron raised an eyebrow at him. "Spartacus thinks you trainable." Agron stepped closer to him, making the little man step backwards so he was backed against the wall. "Know I have my eyes on you. Try it again and the fucking Gaul will be the least of your worries!" He added a growl before he smacked his hand against the wall beside the wild little dogs head for emphasis.

Nasir flinched at the sound Agron's hand had made so close to his ear and then stared up at Agron, locking eyes with him. Those bright green eyes held nothing but truth in them, something that Nasir wasn't used to seeing. He nodded once and felt himself swallow hard. It wasn't because of fear though.

Agron stepped away from the little man and turned towards the door. "Come." He could hear the light footsteps behind him. Agron led him to Spartacus without saying another word to him.

"Ah, are you ready to train?" Spartacus asked the boy as Agron stopped beside him.

Nasir just stood there, his eyes narrowed at Spartacus. When the man handed him a sword Nasir heard Agron growl beside him. He looked up at Agron just as Spartacus spoke.

"Go, Brother, train the others. We shall be fine." Spartacus clapped Agron on the arm and nodded to him.

"He wishes you had ended my life?" Nasir asked as he watched Agron walk away.

"No. He does not trust easily, much like you." Spartacus offered the boy a smile and watched him grip the sword tighter.

Nasir watched Agron for a few more moments before he turned his gaze back onto Spartacus. The man was taking up a fighting stance and Nasir let out a hiss. This was not going to be good for him.

Nasir was getting tired and bruised, he had never done anything like this in his nineteen years and he was becoming frustrated. "I am no fucking soldier!" He snapped at Spartacus and heard the Gaul's all laugh at him. He let out another growl in response.

"Nor will a tiny man be a fucking Gladiator." Rhaskos barked out with laugher, causing another fit of laughter to erupt from his fellow Gaul's.

"Send him with the women and let him warm our beds, which are where his true talents lie!" Acer added and he and Rhaskos bent over with laughter.

Nasir hissed at them again and couldn't keep the blush from forming on his cheeks, which made him more frustrated. He was not a whore, he was a body slave, but to these men there seemed to be no difference in the two.

Spartacus cast a disapproving look at Crixus and his men before he turned his attention back to the boy. "You will be…"

Nasir glared at Spartacus, not really believing the man. He shook his head and glanced down at the sword in his hand. "It is heavier than I imagined." Nasir moved the sword in his hand and glanced around him, his eyes landing on Agron who as he said was keeping his eyes on him, even while shouting orders at the other men.

"It will get lighter in time."

"And when it becomes as feather, what purpose do you suppose it should fly too?" Nasir asked narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him.

"To a purpose of your own choosing…"

Agron walked around the group of men he had sparring against each other and stepped up behind Donar, who was too watching the wild little dog train with Spartacus.

"Should have put him down, once a dog bites it will bare fucking teeth again." Donar said and looked back over his shoulder at Agron.

Agron watched Spartacus attack the boy again before he spoke. "Pity…" Donar smirked at Agron. Agron pushed him not even having to ask what was on his friends mind. Donar chuckled and walked out to the men that were sparring and started barking orders at them, Agron shook his head.

"Take rest, we will continue once breath is caught." Spartacus said to the boy.

Nasir nodded and started to head to the barrel of water when he realized it was surrounded by the Gaul's. He hesitated a moment before he continued towards the water, which he wanted and needed greatly. The Gaul's were all on one side of the barrel so Nasir decided he would attempt to get some water unnoticed, he took one of the cups and dipped it into the water filling it. He brought it up to his lips when he felt it smacked out of his hand, splashing the water down his front, over his feet and into the sand.

"The little pup wants water?" Acer chuckled and all the Gaul's started laughing.

Rhaskos stepped up beside Nasir and then kicked his feet out from under him making him fall on this stomach face in the sand. Rhaskos then dumped more water over Nasir.

"Drink little pup!" They all started laughing again as Rhaskos proceeded to push Nasir's face into the sand that had turned to mud, with his foot.

Nasir hissed and tried to get up, but was pushed back down. This time the foot was pressed to his ass, driving him painfully against the hard ground.

"Fucking Gaul's!" Nasir heard Agron growl and felt the foot that had been holding him down removed. Agron had pushed Rhaskos away and they were now squaring off, Agron towering over him. Nasir got to his feet and looked at himself, his torso was covered in mud and he could feel it over his face. Nasir watched as the Gaul's all started to surround Agron, but backed away when they heard Crixus' booming voice.

Agron growled at the shit-eating Gaul's surrounding him and then turned his head towards Crixus as he pushed his men out of the way. Agron was ready to fight them all if he had too, because he knew Spartacus would not want any harm to come to the wild little dog.

"Crixus take your men and go." Spartacus shouted and stepped between Agron and Crixus, placing a hand on Agron's chest.

Crixus just smiled and walked away. "Let Spartacus, train his pups." His men all laughed and they walked out the gates of the villa.

Spartacus looked at Agron for a while before he turned his attention towards the boy. "Go clean yourself."

Nasir nodded and walked off quickly towards the back of the villa where the slaves were allowed to bathe. He started cleaning his torso and face off when he heard someone coming towards him.

"Tiberius, what happened to you?"

Nasir turned his head and looked at Chadara. "The Gaul's happened." He growled and went back to washing.

"I have never seen such dirt upon you before." Chadara was shocked.

"It was not of my choosing."

"Here, I thought you may want some of these." Chadara stepped forward and handed him a leather pouch.

"What does it hold?" Nasir asked not sure what his friend had brought him.

"Open it and see." Chadara grinned at him.

Nasir finally returned the smile. He opened the leather pouch and looked inside. There were two small pots of the healing salve. A small pot of cream, that Nasir had applied to their Dominus after bathing to keep his skin soft, that had yet been opened, and a small amphora full of Myrrh oil. Nasir opened the amphora and lifted it too his nose, the scent was warm and woody. The scent was pleasant as it hit his senses. He closed the amphora and placed it back in the bag. He noticed another amphora that he assumed was filled with olive oil, many clay pots filled with herbs and a smaller leather pouch. Nasir pulled the pouch out and opened it. It held sweets, ones that their Dominus ate after eve meal. "Chadara…" Nasir was happy with what she had presented him with.

"It was our house. I thought we ought have some for our own." Chadara said softly.

Nasir nodded. "Well received and appreciated." He once again smiled at her.

"I thought the oils would come to great use for you." Chadara giggled. "For when you claim a man…" She giggled once again.

Nasir shook his head at the look his friend was giving him. "Have you been claimed?" He asked curiously.

"One of the Gaul's seems to want to claim me." She said hesitantly.

"You could and should do better." Nasir didn't think much of the Gaul's, they were simple minded brutes.

"Better as in…Agron?" Chadara asked watching him.

Nasir snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"As I thought!" She giggled. "Does the sight of him make cock rise?"

Nasir felt a blush come on his cheeks at her words. "I have not broken words with him…he thinks name is wild little dog…" Nasir knew Agron didn't think that was his name but the man had taken to calling him that and only that.

"A title given only for your actions, break words, reveal name." Chadara smiled once again.

"He will…" Nasir shook his head. He would not get his hopes up.

"You avoid…" Chadara stated indicating he had not answered her previous question.

Nasir wrinkled his nose at his friend. "It does but it is of no matter."

Chadara squealed with excitement. "You must seek him out!"

Nasir shook his head. He wasn't going to pursue Agron's affections unless he was sure they would be well received. Chadara frowned at him. "Come let us eat, while the Gaul's are gone." Nasir led her to the food stores and took some bread and an apple for them both.

"You should take an apple to Agron." Chadara suggested.

Nasir smiled and picked up one of the larger apples. He did owe gratitude to Agron. Nasir walked through the villa beside Chadara and they found a place to sit and eat. He pulled the leather pouch over his shoulder and put the apple for Agron inside, so no one would take it from him. He looked around the courtyard trying to spot Agron, he finally spotted him. He was standing with his back against the high wall that surrounded the villa and the shorter man from the previous night was walking towards him. Nasir felt himself let out another hiss at the sight of the man. That was a man he did not trust.


	9. Any Fucking Sense

**Title:** Bred To Kill Them All

**Author:** Amaranth827

**Over-all Rating: **MA

**Chapter Word Count: **2,325

* * *

**Warnings:** May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: Slavery, forced sexual acts, physical abuse, mental abuse, violence, multiple sexual partners, fighting, killing, drinking, torture and anything else you may find in the Spartacus Series and in Starz shows. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. Also I am not an expert in the speech they used back then but I tried my best so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Mild Violence (Training), Talk of Death.

* * *

Chapter 09: Any Fucking Sense

Agron opened his eyes and then let out a deep sigh when he saw Chay coming towards him. He closed his eyes again hoping the man would leave him be. "Break words or leave sight." Agron mumbled.

Chay smiled and took in the sight of the man in front of him. "How can I leave sight, when eyes have not opened to greet me?" His smile grew when the young German's eyebrow rose, but his eyes remained closed. Chay chuckled when he did not get a response. "How do I fare in training?" he asked just wanting to carry on words with Agron.

"You improve but still need work…" Agron said truthfully never opening his eyes.

"I would fare much better with personal attention." Chay grinned as Agron finally opened his eyes. "Sword present and absent both."

"Do you not have any fucking sense?" Agron was baffled at the man in front of him, had he not made his words clear enough. "Did my words fall on absent ears?" Agron growled.

Chay chuckled. "You have frustrations built up; do you not wish to release them?" He asked, his grin widening even more, he did not want to back off. He would not let it go that easily.

Agron clenched his fists when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a body step up beside him. Spartacus was looking down at his hands, when Agron turned his gaze on his friend. Agron let out a sigh and slowly unclenched his fists.

"Chay go see where you are needed." Spartacus told the man, trying to save him from Agron's soon to be wraith, he would surly endure if he pushed the young German much farther. "Would you like to tell me what happened to Chay's face?" Spartacus asked once Chay was out of hearing range.

Agron sighed again, "Unwanted hands upon body, so face met wall, hard…"

Spartacus nodded and watched Chay in the distance; he was surprised of the man's so forward touches. "Just try not to kill him…" Spartacus smiled when Agron rolled his eyes at him. "We need, fighting men like him."

"I cannot promise if hands are repeatedly placed where not wanted."

"Understandable. Shall I break words with him on the matter?" Spartacus offered.

Agron shook his head. "It shall be fine."

"It would seem you have more eyes upon you." Spartacus pointed out the boy and knew his eyes were for Agron and not him.

Agron turned his head and looked at the wild little dog; his brown eyes were indeed watching him. He watched as the little man stood and started walking towards them.

"Send him to me, when he is done breaking words." Spartacus patted Agron on the shoulder and walked away.

Nasir stopped in front of Agron and looked up at him. "I owe you much gratitude for removing foot from face and mouth from sand." He took the apple out of his bag and held it out to Agron.

"Fucking Gauls…" Agron took the apple from his out stretched hand and watched as he leaned against the wall beside him. "It was ass I removed foot from…" Agron corrected and then took a bite of apple, the juices flooding his mouth. He could tell the little man was watching his mouth and he licked his lips absentmindedly. Agron took another bite of apple and tried to ignore those brown eyes that he knew were still watching him.

"Yes I suppose it was ass foot was removed from…" Nasir chuckled with very little amusement behind it and finally pulled his eyes away from Agron's mouth. He knew he was staring at him like a fool but he couldn't help it.

"Spartacus wants you back to training." Agron told him and sensed him tense beside him. "You still hold ill feelings?" He decided to ask. Agron looked at him; the little man was clenching the leather strap of the pouch he now possessed.

Nasir remained silent as he looked up at Agron's face again. Some of the juices from the apple were on Agron's lips. Nasir wanted nothing more than to taste those juices. He watched as Agron's tongue poked out from behind his lips, licking them. Nasir promptly looked away. "I shall return to training then." He swiftly walked away, feeling Agron's eyes upon his back.

"How did you fair?" Chadara asked him when he came back over to her.

"He still knows not my name." Nasir took the strap of the pouch off his shoulder and handed it to Chadara. "Will you keep it safe?"

"I shall, but where do you go?" She asked curiously.

"To return to training…" Nasir gritted his teeth when he noticed Spartacus waiting for him upon the sands. He slowly walked over and picked up the sword and shield he had been using earlier.

"Ready to begin?" Spartacus asked as the boy stopped in front of him, sword gripped tightly.

"If I must…" Nasir responded with his eyes narrowed at Spartacus again. He adjusted the grip on the sword in hand feeling the ache in his fingers at the heaviness it still held.

"You must…" Spartacus responded and swung at the boy, watching him closely as he did.

Nasir hissed as the sword hit the shield, the vibrations radiating up his tired arm. He hissed again and swung at Spartacus, receiving a slap of metal against lower back as he missed. Nasir growled and spun around, swinging, trying to land contact to the Thracian, failing to do so each time. He let out a groan as his chin smacked into the sand. Nasir remained still, not wanting to get back up. His body was aching from head to toe. It didn't make any fucking sense training like this, he was no gladiator. He didn't believe his body to be built for this. Nasir let out a sigh, dust blowing out around him from the sand below his face.

Nasir could hear Agron barking orders at the other men he was training, so he rolled so he could see him. Agron had his hand on the butt of his sword while he paced the sands around the sparring men. Nasir watched Agron for awhile lost in thought until he heard a chuckle from behind him. He quickly got to his feet and found Spartacus smirking at him.

"Agron can train you if that is what you seek." Spartacus watched the boy and noticed the blush cover his cheeks. He knew that training was the last thing on the boys mind when he looked at Agron. Spartacus himself may hold a liking for the female form but he was no fool.

Nasir shook his head. Training was not what he sought from Agron and he was sure that Spartacus knew this; it made him blush even more. When he felt the blush heat his cheeks more he let out a growl, swinging his sword at Spartacus again this time making contact with the man's own swords. Nasir was frustrated now, more so than he had been earlier. He did not like being teased, if that was what the great leader was doing. Nasir hissed again and swung making contact once again.

After getting put in the sand three more times, the gates opened and the Gauls all came in through it heading straight to the water barrels. One of the Gauls, Nasir wasn't sure of his name, nor did he really care, pushed into Agron as they passed him and Nasir could hear Agron growl from where he lay in the hot sand. Nasir slowly stood up and watched Agron, his hand formed a fist and Nasir noticed the dagger clenched tightly now.

"Agron set the men to rest…" Spartacus had seen the dagger in his friends hand also and would not see he use it.

Agron growled and put the dagger away. "Go!" He yelled at the men and watched all of them scurry away; the only ones that remained on the sands were Auctus, Chay and the wild little dog. Agron let out a sigh and walked over to the wall, sitting down on one of the wooden benches. He was soon joined by Auctus, who sat down beside him. Agron glanced at his friend and then adjusted the leather straps on his boots and then stretched his long legs out in front of him relishing the shade the wall now casted.

"Sun seems even harsher today." Auctus commented and mimicked the way Agron was sitting, the cool stone felt amazing against the hot flesh of his back.

"We spent too many days in the cisterns your skin grows unaccustomed to the heat?" Agron asked, smirking at his friend.

Auctus chuckled. "At least my skin is not as fair as yours." Agron's skin was far from the fairest, but his skin was lighter than Auctus' own skin. They both chuckled.

Nasir couldn't help but watch Agron and Auctus, when he heard them both let out a chuckle. They seemed completely at ease with each other and he couldn't help but wonder how close they actually were. Nasir let out a deep breath and finally left the sands when he noticed the Gauls all leave the water barrel. He was going to stay clear of them if possible. He quickly drank one cup of water, shortly followed by another. When his thirst was quenched he started looking for Chadara. He soon found her helping Mira take stock of the remaining food and helping hand out food as people came for it.

Chadara smiled at him and handed him a chunk of bread, a few small pieces of dried meat, a small piece of cheese and a pear. With the way Nasir had seen most of the people around him devouring their portions of food, it was clear they had been lacking in it before they came here to his villa. His Dominus always stored more food than was necessary for a man with no family to care for. He just hoped they would not eat their way through it too quickly.

"Here…" Chadara handed him his leather bag also. "Kept it safe for you." She gave him a smile and went back to helping Mira.

Nasir nodded thanks to her and then headed to find a place to sit and eat. He opened the leather bag and placed his food inside, not wanting to take a chance of it getting hit to the ground. He seated himself against one of the pillars just outside the doorway, so he could observe the people around him as he ate.

The stupid Gauls were singing and drinking, making spectacles of them. To Nasir it seemed that was all they knew how to do. Fuck, drink and be fools. He couldn't see any other purpose for them. He let out a hiss when he noticed two of the Gauls harassing one of the young slave girls. They were pigs. He watched as Chadara walked past carrying stuff in her arms, one of the Gauls were trying to treat as if she were still a house slave, but was quickly silenced by Spartacus' loud voice. Chadara gave Nasir a small smile and continued along.

Nasir watched as Crixus stood up conversing with Spartacus and then left. Crixus was the one that kill his Dominus, maybe he should have been the one Nasir had tried to kill. But Nasir knew he would probably have been killed on the spot. He let out a huff of air and glared at Spartacus. He knew he was still harboring ill feelings towards the man, but could not help it. Feelings weren't easily changed, at least not for Nasir.

"You press fortunes, staring so openly at the slayer of Theokoles…" Agron kneeled down beside the little man, watching him glare at Spartacus.

"Proving even giants fall…" Nasir said quietly and then looked over at Agron. The man was crouched down beside him, two cups in his hands. One was being held out to him, waiting for him to take it. He finally took it and took a sip eyes going back to the Thracian.

"What is your name little man, so I may mourn your death properly?" Agron asked and brown eyes locked onto his again.

Nasir hesitated. "I am called Tiberius…"

Agron raised an eyebrow. "Tiberius? You are far too dark of skin to have such a fair Roman name…"

"I am more Roman than Syrian." Nasir said softly not really believing his own words.

"There was a Syrian in our ludus…treacherous fuck if there ever was one…" Agron watched as the little man's jaw clenched slightly. "Do you have family there?"

Nasir looked up at Agron again, even crouched down Agron was still taller than Nasir himself, in sitting position. "I do recall a brother." Nasir wanted to smile, someone was actually caring about his past, but then he saw sadness flash across Agron's beautiful face, pushing the smile that Nasir had wanted to show, away.

"I too had a brother…" Agron looked away from the little man.

"No more?" Nasir asked softly.

Agron shook his head. "He was cut down by Romans…"

Nasir finally knew why there was sadness to the man. He lost his brother. He wanted to apologize for Agron losing his brother but he didn't know how to. "When you turned swords against them?" Nasir asked trying to understand.

Agron snapped his head back towards the little man and their eyes locked again. "As shall you, if you hold any fucking sense…" Agron stood and walked away, not wanting to be angry at the little man's comment.

Nasir let out another sigh as he watched Agron walk away from him. He must not hold any fucking sense, if he managed to drive the only one that seemed interested in him away. Nasir bit off a piece of bread and then swallowed it, cursing his choice of words.


	10. Beginning To Trust

**Chapter Word Count: 2,856**

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Violence and Blood, Talk of Death. Fight Scene.

* * *

Chapter 10: Beginning to Trust

Nasir narrowed his eyes as he watched Spartacus, who was now conversing with Mira and Agron. He focused on Agron, who was standing back to, his muscles tensed. Nasir wasn't quite sure why Agron seemed so tense when he was around said friends; maybe someday he would figure it out. He bit off a small piece of cheese and was about to take a drink when he felt people sit down around him he let out a sigh and tore his eyes away from Agron and the others. Nasir straightened his back against the pillar and slowly put the food back into his leather bag and then looked at the people that had joined him. It was two girls he did not yet know. One of the girls smiled at him, while the other looked sad and would not meet Nasir's eyes. "Greetings…" Nasir said to them, not really sure why they had chosen him to sit with.

"Greetings, I am Cipriana and this is Irati." Cipriana said to him with a larger smile that she wore previously.

Nasir gave a small smile in return but quickly looked away when he sensed someone coming towards them. He looked up at Agron as he came towards them, a scowl firmly set on his face. Nasir glanced back at Cipriana and Irati and found Irati staring up at Agron, her lips parted slightly and her eyes roaming over his body. Nasir felt like hissing at the girl. He turned his attention back to Agron when he stopped in front of him and bent down, picking up the cup he had given Nasir earlier. Nasir heard the growl pass Agron's lips at the girl, Irati and then watched Agron stand and walk away with cup in hand. He had heard the girl let out a little squeak and turned his attention to her. Her face was beet red and her eyes were watery.

"She has strong feelings towards Agron!" Cipriana offered in explanation when she saw Nasir looking at her friend.

"Just for how he looks…" Nasir hissed out, he didn't need to ask it as a question he knew it was the truth. It was true Nasir found Agron very pleasing to look at but he also wanted to know the man, if said man would allow it so. He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust Agron. He shook his head slightly, he was sure that the girl and the short German man, he still did not know his name, wanted nothing but to be bedded by Agron.

"Blame cannot be laid in her that she finds him pleasing to look at. For you find him pleasing to do you not?" Ciprana said narrowing her eyes slightly at the Syrian that sat before her, he was now frowning and he seemed tense.

Nasir let out a hiss at her words and then got to his feet. He slowly made his way towards Agron. He was standing by the water barrel alone. "Apologies for earlier words, they were not meant to wound." He said quietly as he stopped beside the barrel too. He looked up at Agron when the man did not respond to his words. He was staring down into the water. "It would seem you are a much desired man."

At the little man's words Agron looked up at him, he still did not want to believe the little man's name was Tiberius, the thought made Agron raise an eyebrow at him. Glancing past the little man to the two girls that had been seated by him, Agron let out a sigh. "She has been like that since we freed her…" Agron looked back down at the water, his and the little mans images were distorted as the water rippled slightly. "She looks at Auctus in the same manner."

Nasir watched Agron for a few minutes before he spoke. "And you do not care for it?" Nasir asked curiously. He still wasn't sure what there was between Agron and Auctus but he didn't want to be too forward with asking.

Agron shook his head. "And what is it you seek from me, little man?"

Nasir felt himself blush silently cursing himself as Agron's eyebrow rose at him waiting for an answer. "All I seek is…" Nasir paused as Agron's brilliant, beautiful green eyes met his own once again. "…is for my cup to be returned to me full!" Nasir looked down at the cup in Agron's hand. He couldn't help the smirk that he flashed at Agron.

Agron let out a chuckle. "That was my intent but you no longer sat alone." He filled the cup and then handed it to the little man.

"You know name yet you refuse to use it. You still place the name little man upon me." Nasir wondered why Agron would not call him Tiberius.

"I have doubts on name revealed." Agron told him truthfully.

"It is what I have known since it was placed upon me ten years past." Nasir admitted.

"Have you always been here?" Agron inquired looking back at the villa that stood behind them.

"I have…" Nasir said. Here Agron was again caring about him. Nasir let out a small sigh as he watched the man look at the building that Nasir called home.

"One Master?" Agron said surprised, most weren't so lucky.

Nasir nodded. "I have been body slave to my Dominus since my thirteenth year."

"Dominus no more." Agron reminded.

Nasir hissed at his words and then took a drink.

"Bitterness does not suit you." Agron mumbled.

Nasir picked his head up and looked at Agron again, his hands were on the edge of the water barrel and he was staring into the water again. His words did ring true; Nasir had never been a bitter person and did not know why he still held ill feelings. "Newness is not easily accepted." Nasir told him.

Agron looked up from the water when he saw the little man's reflection in the water again too. "It will become easier." Agron offered. He stood up straight, stretching the sore muscles of his back. Agron glanced to his left and noticed some of the Gauls watching them. He let out a groan.

Nasir followed Agron's gaze. "If they follow Crixus, why do they hate me so, at attempt on Spartacus?" Nasir asked quietly.

"They are fucking Gauls and Crixus is their leader, he hates, so they hate." Agron glared at Acer, who smirked at him as he pulled his long hair into a tied state. Agron growled and looked back at the water.

"Does he cast looks like that, often?" Nasir asked when he saw the smirk on the Gaul's face.

Agron nodded. "We are of the same Brotherhood…" Agron revealed his brand on his arm. "But they do not care for me because I stand a German and the feeling is returned!"

Nasir looked at Agron's brand, it was a large B, and it would have been painful to receive. "You were a gladiator?" Nasir knew Agron was but he wanted to ask. He had been to one match with his Dominus before ages ago but he remembered little of the games because he had been serving his Master the whole time. Agron just nodded at him in response though. Nasir turned his head and noticed Rhaskos and Acer, two of the loudest Gauls coming towards them.

"Crixus would have words with you pup." Acer said stepping closer to Agron.

Nasir looked up at the man; he stood yet but at few inches shorter than Agron. He wondered who Acer was talking about. Nasir let out a hiss at how close Acer was now standing to Agron's back. These men had no respect for personal space. He noticed Agron's whole body tense at the closeness of the Gaul and he watched Agron closely.

"Do you mind if I take this one to bed? I am sure I would be in for a wide ride!" Acer whispered against Agron's ear and then let out a chuckle.

Nasir felt the blush creep into his checks again at the Gaul's words. He knew he was meant to hear him. He watched as Agron's hands gripped the side of the barrel his fingers turning white. Nasir had already seen Agron ready to get into a fight with the Gauls on his behalf and wasn't sure what was about to happen.

Agron stepped away from Acer, putting distance between them. His hands turned into fists but he kept them at his sides. He knew they wanted a reaction out of him and he wasn't going to give in. "I shall be with him presently…" He said through gritted teeth. Agron was not going to leave little man with them. Acer looked Agron up and down and then let out a chuckle. He then left with Rhaskos following him. "Fucking Gauls!" Agron looked back at the little man. "Apologies you had to hear that. You should stay clear of them." He advised and then turned to go find Crixus.

Nasir nodded, he had planned on staying far away from them. He spotted Chadara and made his way towards her. "What troubles you so, to cause frown as such?" He knew his friend and something was bothering her.

"I chose to lay with a Gaul and Mira intervened."

"She stopped you?" Nasir asked surprised.

"Yes with dagger to his cock!"

Nasir chuckled, but bit his bottom lip when Chadara glared at him. "Which Gaul was it?"

"Rhaskos…" Chadara looked up at him, concern in her eyes. "Do you now hate me?"

"Chadara, I could never hate you. I think you sell yourself short." Nasir didn't like the idea of her being with the Gaul but he would not hold it against her.

"He was the only choice." Chadara tried to defend herself.

"I am sure that is false." Nasir watched her closely.

"Spartacus lies with Mira, Crixus is in search of his woman and Agron…" Chadara paused a moment. "…he growls at any woman that approaches him."

Nasir chuckled. "I think he knows it scares them off."

"He seems to only allow you near him." Chadara had seen them together. "Does he know name now and are you beginning to trust him?"

"He does, yet decides to call me little man." Nasir usually did not care for such at name, but he allowed it to past Agron's lips. "I think so…"

"Why?" Chadara asked. "And was it not you that said they are not to be trusted?"

"He believes name to be false." Nasir let out a sigh. "I may have been wrong."

"Well, it is, is it not?" Chadara knew the name Tiberius was not belonging to him, but did not know real name. She just smiled at him admitting he might have been wrong.

Nasir nodded.

"Then maybe you should say real name and hear it fall from his lips." Chadara suggested.

It was then that Agron joined them looking frustrated. Crixus and a few of the Gauls walked past them and Agron growled. Chadara looked at Nasir a grin on her face, until Agron spoke, addressing them both. "Do you remember Crixus' woman?"

"She was with us but a few days." Chadara offered.

"She slept one night, I tended wounds." Nasir looked into Agron's eyes. "Dominus did not beat her that deed fell to previous hands." Nasir paused looking back at Chadara who was now roaming her eyes over Agron's body. He elbowed her in the ribs. She let out a squeak and Nasir looked back at Agron, before he continued. "She left well tended, other than being used." Nasir knew Agron knew how he meant.

Agron nodded. "You may gain favor with the Gaul, for caring for his woman." He placed a hand on Nasir's shoulder and then left them.

Nasir looked at his shoulder where Agron's hand had just been, the skin was tingling. He smiled as he watched Agron walk away. Chadara cleared her throat beside him. "What?"

"You watch his ass and cock rises!" She giggled.

Nasir blushed. He knew his light green cotton trousers were doing little to hide his arousal. He groaned and walked away from her as she giggled again. Nasir walked over to one of the fires that had been lit around the courtyard and squatted down, trying to get his body under control. He was soon joined by Kofi. Nasir greeted him with a nod as he crouched down by the fire beside him. Kofi smiled at him and Nasir hoped that the other man didn't know what he was trying to hide. Nasir sat there in silence for a while until he heard the gates being opened and Crixus and his men came in.

"Men on the road, heading this way, quickly grab swords. Prepare yourselves." Crixus ordered.

"Wait!" Spartacus said to Crixus. "They may be scouts from a larger force, if one was to get from grasp…"

"Then we shall grasp tightly!" Crixus yelled.

"There may be another option." Spartacus looked over to the boy as he stood. "Tiberius…"

Nasir frowned but walked towards the man. He listened as Spartacus explained the plan and then he nodded to let him know that he understood. He glanced past Spartacus and watched as Agron stood up from his postion leaned against the pillar. Nasir nodded once again as Spartacus clapped him on the shoulders.

"Agron, you and Auctus take everyone inside the villa, out of view. Make sure they keep tongues still." Spartacus said as he turned to the German.

Agron nodded and started ushering everyone inside. He placed a hand on Auctus' shoulder as he glanced back at the little man. He let out a sigh and then followed Auctus and the others into the building. "You all heard Spartacus, silence fucking tongues!" He snapped as some of the new members whispered anxiously with each other. He watched as Spartacus and the other men took position beside the archways, closing the curtains as the loud banging started on the gates and the little man left through the curtained archway. Agron growled and Auctus placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't really hear or see what was going on from his position.

Nasir slightly cursed the Gods when he heard Crixus roar and come rushing out from behind the curtains. He took a step backwards and soon found himself on his ass; he hissed at the pain and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Agron came rushing out when he saw Spartacus leave the villa, Auctus was right on his heels. He found the little man on his ass; he must have been thrown to the ground by one of the men. Agron quickly unsheathed his sword it finding its mark to one of the Roman shit's stomach. Having his sword knocked out of his hand, when one of the other Roman soldiers tried to defend the already fallen one, he switched to his dagger, slitting the throat of one Roman and quickly launching himself onto another, stabbing him in the neck. Agron wanted to check on the little man to make sure he wasn't in danger but when he looked up he was struck hard in the face with the butt of one of the Roman's sword, blooding started to fill his mouth.

Nasir saw Agron get hit and blood fly from his mouth; he knew he had to do something. He got to his feet and grabbed the sword that lay on the ground in front on him, clenching it firmly he rushed forward. Nasir saw Agron look up towards him and then heard him yell Spartacus' name as he and a Roman rushed towards the man's back. Nasir stabbed the Roman in the back just as Spartacus turned around to face them. He let the sword fall to the ground with the Roman and him and Spartacus just stared at each other.

Nasir let out a yelp when he was grabbed by the throat and pushed into one of the pillars, his back making contact painfully and then the hand tightened to a painful state.

"Why did you invite them in?" Crixus growled harshly.

"He killed a man!" Spartacus yelled at Crixus.

"Only when he saw they would not win!" Crixus shouted back.

Nasir watched as Auctus and Agron both stepped closer to him and the Gaul. "Their eyes fell on the lack of collar, if I had let them leave, they would have returned with more men!" Nasir told them and felt Crixus's hand release his neck. He rubbed his throat and then looked at the men around him.

"You did good Tiberius!" Spartacus praised him.

"Nasir…" Nasir looked up at Agron, locking eyes with him. "My brother called me Nasir."

Agron nodded at him, he knew the little man was not called Tiberius. Nasir suited him. Agron gave him a small smile and then let out a hiss.

Auctus turned his gaze from Nasir to Agron. "It seems the little man is beginning to trust someone."


End file.
